Strings of Fate
by zackayu
Summary: Hear ye Hear ye... This is a crossover of InuXXLOTR Kagome after the events in forks from my previous story Strings of Destiny TwiXXInu she got transported to Middle Earth... Read and find out :)))
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome your time here is almost up. It has been almost three thousand years since you've slept in this realm. It is time you continue your journey." Midoriko smiled at her disciple who had long surpassed her. Kagome stood tall and proud as the miko demoness she is. She smiled brightly at the legendary miko before nodding.

"But before you go Kagome. I have someone who would like to meet you."

A glowing figure walked towards Kagome. He was tall and his hair was long and silver. His golden eyes seem to pierce through her. Kagome forgot to breathe for a moment before she said; "Aniki…" a whisper escaped her lips.

The figure nodded softly. That was all it takes for Kagome to lunge towards Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she embraced him longingly.

"Imouto. It has been so long since I last saw you. Too many things have passed and too many of our loved ones gone." He said in a hoarse voice. He was the only one left of the Taisho's. His family was murdered by assassins from the humans who thought he was a criminal. Only he was left.

Kagome felt her eyes tearing up as her heart felt like it was being wrenched out of her chest and torn to pieces brutally. However, she said nothing as she let her head rest at the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru was grateful as he was still alive and that his beloved sister was in his arms. He took in her sweet vanilla and jasmine scent before pulling away from him and stared into her eyes.

"My time is almost up and I will soon join Hikari, Inuyasha and Koga." Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

"NO! Aniki please no, don't go! I'll have Midoriko-" her mouth was clamped shut as Sesshomaru placed a hand on her mouth just as he began to stare heatedly into her eyes. Kagome's cheeks were stained by fresh tears as she knew she would lose this verbal battle against her older brother no matter what.

"I have gifts for you imouto. Each of us left you something for you to use and remember us by." He pulled her onto his lap as different items began to appear before them.

"The armor is from Hikari. Hikari's dragon scales are the strongest in the world imouto. Nothing can pierce it. Not even an armor-piercing bullet." He flashed her a fanged grin as she examined the white armor that had golden writings on it: Aramitama-Courage.

She smiled as she picked up a bow and studied the crafting of the shape of the bow. The top of the bow had a head of a dog demon whereas the bottom was a head of fox. In between wrote: Kushimitama-Wisdom. She looked at Sesshomaru for an answer to her question which he nodded.

"Inuyasha had this made from Goshinboku's largest roots. It is strong imouto. It is able to endure any miko powers you channel it to and will produce you endless purifying arrows without exhausting you. The string is from his hair." He smiled at Kagome as she held the bow like her life depends on it.

"The demon slayer outfit was made from Inuyasha's haori. The Fire Rat robe is of many use. You should know it is able to withstand any fire or destruction. It is as strong as the armor. It was handmade your mother as she poured all the love she had for you." Kagome nodded as she read the stitching beneath the hand gloves: Sakimitama-Love _kaasan_.

Kagome vanished for a moment but reappeared wearing the demon slayer outfit and armor atop it as she slung the bow on her back. She grinned at her aniki before putting on a pair of boots. But as she picked it up, she stared back at the floor and then to the pair of boots. It felt as if she didn't carry anything!

"Those pair of boots was made from Koga's wolf fur from his mane and his fang. It is soft and like yet indestructible. Much like him if you recall. You can never get rid of him. Wherever your legs go my sister, that mutt will follow." Kagome giggled at his remark as she put on the pair of boots and was surprised at how comfortable it was.

She picked up her swords Inu no Hana and Himiko and strapped them to her hip. "I had those swords remade Kagome. I implanted my fang in both of them. Inu no hana now is similar to tetsusaiga and himiko is similar to tenseiga. Though himiko is still able to be used for destruction. Be wary of how you use it imouto." Kagome nodded softly as her gaze softened.

But before she could continue, another sword appeared in her hands. She gasped at it. "Aniki, this is…"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Use Tokijin well Kagome."

A sudden purr was heard and Kagome could feel something snuggle up at her calve. She looked down to find a kitsune with nine tails snuggling up to her. Kagome squealed softly as she picked up the fox and hugged it to her chest. "Shippo…" she said absently. Sesshomaru hugged her tightly as he whispered in her ear. "it is your companion. Much like the nekomata from the tajiya. His name is nigimitama. You may call him nigimi"

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent one last time before staring into her eyes. "I must go now imouto but I have one more gift for you." He kissed her forehead as a dark sapphire crescent moon appeared on her forehead. "So that you remember us all imouto. Never forget who you are and the power within you" They hugged one last time before Sesshomaru slowly disappeared from her embrace.

Tears streamed down her cheeks before she wiped them away and took a deep, shuddering breath and turn to look at Midoriko. "I'm ready." She said with an unwavering pair of eyes.

The miko priestess smiled at her. "Indeed you are."

Both of them glowed brightly before blackness swept over Kagome. Her brother's last words ringing in her head.

**A/N: SooOOOooOOOooOOoooo How was it?! hahaha Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee or i won't update it :PPP **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 2**

"Mithrandil! What are you doing?!" Elrond hissed at the grey wizard as the old man wrapped his cloaked around the female body they had found beside the river at the outskirts of Rivendell. "The child has no injuries, cuts or bruises." But as Gandalf swept her fringe aside he was shocked to see that her forehead revealed a dark sapphire crescent moon. Even Elrond seemed shocked at this. Without much said the elven lord hasted the wizard to bring back the woman with them for proper examination.

* * *

_Later at Rivendell~~~~~_

Gandalf was pacing back and forth in the room as Elrond sat, staring at the woman before him. "If my memory serves this old one right, that is the mark of Iluvatar my lord." He said while pacing back and forth.

Elrond massaged his temple as he sighed, "Indeed it is. Why would a woman, no more a child of man bear the mark of Iluvatar on her forehead? I sense no false magic upon the blue moon."

Gandalf suddenly stopped his pacing, much to Elrond's relief, "child of man? Does she not have ears and beauty of elves Elrond?" he asked confused.

"True as it may seem, but this child is a child of man. Or used to be. Besides Mithrandil, we elves do not possess fangs. Look closely at her lips Mithrandil, you will a pair of sharp fangs poking out from beneath." True to his words, Gandalf gently examined the canine fangs poking from beneath her lips.

"How is it possible that a child of man could posses such power? I sense much white magic yet there is a mingle of dark magic." Gandalf said more to himself than to Elrond.

"That is because I am a demon miko." A voice whispered softly as a groan followed by. Immediately Elrond rose from his chair and walked til he was beside the bed she was resting. Gandalf stared into the warm sapphire pair of eyes the child before him has and he felt a smile twinkle on his face.

"urghhhh where am I?" she asked as she held her head in between her hands.

"You are in Rivendell child. Tell this old man what is your name for I am Gandalf the Grey and this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Suddenly her eyes snapped open and wide, a shock expression wore on her face. Soon it was replaced with realization and lastly to a sad smile.

"My name is Naohi." She said. There was no need for them to know her real name. She need not relive her past life by allowing her past name stay with her. She already has what she needed from her past life that she held dear to her. Her gifts from her brother and friends.

"Tell me Naohi, who are you. More precisely, what are you? Earlier you mentioned demon miko. Would you elaborate it for us child?" Naohi looked up into the old man's eyes and she was reminded of Albus Dumbledore from Harry Potter. She giggled softly before nodding. If she needed to tell them who she is, best start from the beginning.

"It is a long story my lords. Please, get comfortable."

As soon as they sat comfortably around her she began her sorrowful story. "It all began when I fell into a well when I was fifteen."

* * *

Gandalf was smoking his pipe as both he and Elrond were left wondering about Naohi as they each sat down in Elrond's room. "She held no lies in her eyes. The pain it reflected was too real to fake." Elrond nodded as a frown etched on his face. "If what she said is true Mithrandil, it seems the child has much in store for her and us. She will be able to help fight against the evil that will arise once more. Until then she would stay here as I teach her the history and the current events of Middle Earth." he claimed.

Gandalf was shocked to see the Elf Lord soften and opened his heart for the girl in the next room. Indeed the child had weakened the stubborn lord.

"And when you are done my lord, I would like to bring her on my adventures. There is no point in educating her without letting her explore and find out the world. From what I see and heard, she is quite the traveler. And she can fend for herself."

Both friends agreed on each other's decision as they sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

_A few centuries later…_

"Naohi! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that!" yelled a rather upset hobbit.

"Sorry Bilbo couldn't help it!" she grinned as she bent low to hug her old friend.

"Uncle Bilbo? Who is that?" a pair of ocean blue eyes stared into a pair of dark sapphire eyes.

"Ah Frodo my boy! Come come, I want you to meet my good old friend Naohi. She is a celestial being that resides in Rivendell." Frodo's eyes widen in excitement as he jumped from the steps to shake the hand of the legendary warrior he had heard from his uncle Bilbo.

Naohi had accompanied Bilbo on his quest with Thorin Oakenshield in reclaiming their home. The woman had saved the dwarf king countless of time, proving over and over that she was a warrior and not just a woman. Over the time throughout their journey, King Thorin had warmed up to the woman and reluctantly admitted that she was indeed a warrior. One that must not be messed with.

"I've heard so much about you milady! Would you like something to drink? Oh where are my manners, please come to the dining table. I'll have Sam help me cook you up something delicious!"

Naohi raised an eyebrow before bursting into loud giggles as she allowed herself to be dragged by the little hobbit. "Just Naohi is fine Frodo. And I must say I am rather famished! Cook away me dear!" she chuckled as she sat down.

* * *

Years later…

"What do you mean by Frodo has to be the one?! Gandalf where is your brain?! You annoying, old man how dare you burden the child with such evil! I would've skewered your sorry bottom and braided your hair and beard had you not been my good friend!" Naohi roared loudly. Gandalf had just sent Frodo to pack for his journey to the Prancing Pony. The quest of The Ring has begun.

"Would it help if I request you to go with him dearest Naohi?" Gandalf chuckled softly at his daughter figure that he and Elrond had gotten so attached to. He had no choice but to leave the fate of the Ring to Frodo to bear. But he would help him as long as it is his to bear. And he knew that Naohi would to.

She huffed angrily at the old man before plopping down beside him. "Fine." She said.

**A/N: There ye have it, Chapter two! ya i know, why the change of her name right? don't worry she'll go back to Kagome during the quest later~ So review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 3**

Naohi sighed heavily as she walked with four hobbits tailing her. _Merry and Pippin, I should have known those two mischievous brats would tag along!_

"Naohi~ I'm tired!" Naohi glared at Pippin before smacking the back of his head. "You should've stayed there then! Not follow us! Fool of a Took!" she roared. The hobbits looked down, ashamed at their actions.

Feeling guilty, Naohi nudged Nigimi to transform. The fox demon huffed before obeying his master. Pippin grinned widely before petting the fox and getting on the demon with the rest following suite. "Today I will allow such kindness. But tomorrow hobbits, you will start training."

Merry gulped slightly before asking, "What training Naohi?"

"I can't forever protect you. You need to learn how to fight for yourself. Especially you Pippin. You're way too troublesome." She flashed him a fangy grin before ruffling his hair. They were still four days away and there's plenty of time to train.

That night Naohi made no attempt to stop for camp and continued their journey as the hobbits slept soundly on Nigimi when Frodo stirred. "Ungh… Naohi? Why aren't we stopping for the night?" he asked puzzled as Naohi continued walking side by side with her demon. Naohi motioned for Nigimi to wrap a tail each to the hobbits as she made to sit behind Frodo on him. Naohi wrapped her arms around the obviously burdened hobbit.

"The night is too dangerous for us to linger around. And Frodo, when there is fire and light, it is like a beacon for other creatures. Friend or foe will come from anywhere in this area and head towards us. I wouldn't risk it. Not until you can defend yourselves. Now sleep little hobbit. You need your strength for tomorrow." She chuckled evilly as Frodo shuddered and snuggled into Naohi's embrace.

He had looked up to her like a sister. And Naohi was well known for her split personality. One minute she is the sweet loving sister, next minute she's shouting, "FEAR MY WRATH!" but he was wise enough to take heed of her words and rest up as much as possible. If there's one thing he knew well about Naohi, and it's that she takes things like duties and training seriously.

* * *

By the time lunch came, the hobbits fell to the ground exhausted. Not even Pippin had the strength to eat. Though Naohi applauded their willpower for going on without a single complaint. She would've thought Pippin and Merry of all the hobbits would whine and complain. It seems the two had realized the importance and danger that would arise throughout the journey. She was very proud of her hobbits from the Shire. And for beginners, they sure learn fast.

"Did you train like this Naohi?" groaned Pippin.

"Actually mine was worse. My older brother was a strict teacher and he'd have swung a sword anytime, anywhere just to keep my senses alert." She chuckled softly at the memory of Sesshomaru as Pippin's face paled further.

"Is there another way to enhance our senses without being attacked?" Frodo asked meekly.

Naohi nodded her head softly. "I would need to take away one of your five senses. Mostly your sight, hearing or smell. You just gotta need to learn the hard way if you don't Frodo. Besides, I'll make sure I'm not as hard on you as my brother was." She snickered evilly causing the hobbits to shudder.

"Naohi, could you maybe, teach me how to use the herbs?" Naohi's eyes shot up and she grinned widely at Sam. "Of course my chubby hobbit, I'll teach you how to make medicinal herbs and how potions!" she immediately took out her herb belt with pouches in it and started teaching Sam while the others slowly ate their food.

Later that night the hobbits took turns to stay up while the other three slept on Nigimi. Right now was Sam's shift with Naohi as they rode on Nigimi silently. "Naohi, why did you look sad when you talked about your brother earlier today?" Naohi was shocked at first but slowly her hold around Sam tightened. She placed her chin atop of his head as she hugged the smaller man in her arms.

Sam suddenly felt guilty for asking his question and was about to tell her to forget it, "Well, because I can't see him anymore." She said in an almost choked voice.

"what do you mean?" asked another voice from behind her.

"Yeah Naohi, what do you mean? Is he somewhere far?" Merry bonked the back of Pippin's head, silencing him.

Naohi smiled sadly at nothing before she nodded and looked up at the dark sky. "He and all my loved ones are up there, looking after me, us." She smiled at them softly.

_Never forget who you are imouto. Never forget._

His words kept ringing in her head. Four pairs of arms shot around her body as they engulfed her in a tight and loving embrace. "We're sorry for asking Naohi. Please don't be sad." She felt her cheeks wet as fresh tears streamed down. She quickly wipe them away and hugged the hobbits lovingly. "Thank you." She said.

"We're here for you Naohi" said Frodo

"We got your back." Pippin hugged tighter.

"We'll always protect you Naohi." Said Sam as he embraced her.

"And you can't get rid of us." Chirped Merry.

Suddenly waves of memories of her friends and family clicked in her mind.

"You sound like Koga, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." She sobbed softly.

All four looked at her. "Who are they Naohi?" Frodo asked.

"My brothers and son." She choked out.

"You had a son?!" Pippin asked, surprised. Though the others didn't say anything, each had a surprised look on their face at the new information.

"Shippo. He was my adopted son but I loved him more than a real mother could." New tears were welling in her eyes. "My poor baby Shippo… I hope he is happy up there." She smiled sadly.

The hobbits decided not to pry further and sat in comfortable silence throughout their night.

* * *

_Okaa-saaaaaan! _

_Shippo? _

The orange blur with nine tails left Kagome no time as he hugged her tight.

_Did ya miss me huh did ya? Did ya? _He grinned mischievously.

_Shippo?! How? _She hugged him tight after bombarding him with chaste kisses over his face.

_You're currently in between the dream and dead world. So well, here I am! I missed you mama._ He kissed her cheeks softly and nuzzled her neck.

_I missed you too Shippo._

_Mama listen, I don't have much time and neither do you. Be careful on your way to Rivendell for Gandalf won't be meeting you there. A ranger named Strider who is actually Aragorn son of Arathorn will guide you there. He's a nice and trustworthy guy mama but instill a bit of fear in him so he can back you up in the council later.I love you mama, I'll be seeing you soon. _He hugged her tightly one last time as both he and Kagome returned to their world. Unknown to the demon miko behind the real meaning of her son's last sentence.

**A/N: There ye have it, Chapter three! ya i know, why the change of her name right? don't worry she'll go back to Kagome during the quest later~ So review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

"We're here" Frodo breathed.

"Can I help you little misters?" asked the bartender.

"We'd like a room for the night if you please."

"And you are?"

"Underhill."

"Alright Mr Underhill, 'eres your key and room's on 2nd floor, first room on the left." Frodo paid the bartender before going off to their room.

* * *

"You alright there Frodo?" Naohi asked as the hobbit sat beside her, watching Pippin and Merry dancing on a table while chugging down ale. Frodo nodded softly.

"Baggins? Sure I know him. He's right there! Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side… and my third cousin, twice removed…" when the stranger had moved towards Frodo, Naohi whispered to him quickly, "Go with the flow, don't worry I got your back Frodo if anything happens."

Instantly, she disappeared and reappeared behind Pippin and grabbed the hobbit by the collar and disappeared with both him and Merry, leaving them to Sam. "Wait here" she ordered as she stalked the Ranger and Frodo. She made sure she reached their room before they did and settle quietly in the shadows.

Almost immediately when they entered the room, Frodo dashed to his sword at an admirable speed and swung it threateningly at Strider who was now shocked at how fast the hobbit was and by the looks of how he swung the sword, _he was trained. _"Who are you and what do you want?" he hissed at the ranger causing Naohi to smirk from the shadows.

* * *

Strider narrowed his eyes and raised both his arms in surrender. _His stance, there is no loophole._ _He was well-trained._ He thought again. "I mean you no harm little hobbit." He said. But Frodo didn't trust him. He took a step forward and pointed the tip of the blade at his Adam's apple. Strider gulped slightly.

"Gandalf sent me little hobbit." At this, Frodo's eyes widened slightly as he lowered his sword. Naohi by now was sitting comfortably in the shadows since she already knew who he was. Frodo, however, didn't. She would allow the ranger to convince her surrogate brother's.

"How do I know you can be trusted?" he asked with his eyes narrowed. The tip of his sword was now a few inches away from Strider's groin, making the ranger sweat slightly.

"You can't. During these dark hours, not trusting me was the wisest thing you have done so far." He stated calmly.

Frodo chuckled at that, causing the ranger to stare at him with a questioning look. "Oh I doubt that mr ranger, though I admit Pippin and Merry are very mischievous, it was by luck you knew who to ask. We, however, have done no wrong so far with_ her _around." At this, the hobbit seemed to stare at him, but with closer observation, Frodo wasn't staring at him but what was _behind_ him.

Following his trail, Strider squinted his eyes at the shadows behind him before something started to move. He was about to unsheathe his sword when he felt metal at the back of his neck.

"That is unwise ranger." A feminine voice said with authority from behind him. He thought that the new presence was a threat and was going to harm Frodo but as he cast a glanced to the hobbit, he seemed rather relieved and happy. Once again Strider found himself raising his hands to submit to the female behind him._ The old wizard forgot to mention that there was a woman! Skilled too. I didn't hear her move._ He thought.

Feeling the sharp tip of an arrow retreating from his neck, Strider took a daring move and turned to see the new presence.

The woman before him was six foot tall and had long black hair that seemed to shine blue and dark red under the moonlight. Her eyes were a pair of sapphire's staring into his eyes. He noted that there were a pair of sharp canine teeth that seemed to poke from beneath her lips. Her ears were pointed. _Elf? No, I've never seen an elf with fangs before._

Just as she was about to address him, Sam burst from the door, swinging his pans around and glaring at the Ranger. "Release them you, you RANGER! Or I'll swat you with my pan til the afterlife!"

Before any could say something, Naohi placed a gentle hand on Sam's and smiled at him. "Now, now Sammy, he's a friend not an enemy. Be good and put those frying pans down. We'd be needing them later remember." Sheepishly, the chubby hobbit went to place his pans beside his bag pack before muttering an apology to Naohi.

"My name is Naohi. And I know who you are. Who you REALLY are, son of Arathorn. And I know why you're here. Though I apologise for my late interruption" she pause to chuckle, "we welcome you to our group. I however am pleased to see your shocked expression."

Immediately, his mouth started to open and close, making a perfect imitation of a goldfish. After realizing how silly he probably looked, he decided to shut his mouth and nodded his head to Naohi.

A piercing shriek was heard rumbling from a distance. All the hobbits looked at each other with fear. "Rest my little brothers. You have much to do tomorrow. Don't let that overgrown lizard frighten you." Immediately the fear they showed a moment ago was replaced by one of humor and they chuckled as they got ready for bed.

"Good night Naohi." All four said. She smiled sweetly at them before replying. She didn't bother turning her attention to the ranger as she sat near the window, eyeing the creatures that were a hundred miles away from their location. Unknown to the ranger or hobbits, Naohi had casted a masking spell on their scents.

"Rest Ranger, I will take the first watch." She commanded, leaving no room for argument. Aragorn nodded his head and went to get some shut eye.

* * *

They were resting at Weathertop where the hobbits were practicing their swordsmanship, displaying their skill that shocked the ranger. Swelling with pride, all four hobbits were puffing their chest as they told him it was Naohi who had trained them to the bone.

But their boast of happiness had to wait when a piercing shriek was heard a few miles away from them. Realizing what it was, Aragorn hasted the hobbits to the top where Naohi was waiting impatiently for them when she heard the Nazgul's scream.

They reached the top just in time to see Naohi releasing a pink arrow that hit its target in the eye and it screamed painfully before turning to ash. All four hobbits and ranger stared in awe at the small display of power the sole woman in their group had shown.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE STARING!" she roared, immediately snapping the men to reality. The hobbits had their backs to each other as Aragorn assisted Naohi with one of the wraiths that neared them. But as his weapon came into contact with the wraith, both man and wraith screamed in pain.

After purifying the nearest nazgul, Naohi quickly turned her attention to Aragorn as she hissed at his stupidity. "No man can hurt the wraiths without being burned themselves you moron!" she quickly placed her hands on his wounded one as it shone a dim pink, healing his burn hand. The Isildur heir was once again awed at her power but Frodo's scream of pain snapped their attention.

Naohi's eyes narrowed into slits as it started to bleed red when she inspected his wound. "That is a morgul blade. Aragorn, take him and head for the river. An old friend of yours will be reaching there soon. Follow him hobbits. Go with haste now! Leave these idiots to me. And do not argue with her when she arrives." She snarled as her eyes turned pink from her beast and miko powers spiking dangerously.

Not daring to disobey her, Aragorn raced off to the river with the other three hobbits following him closely behind with speed and stamina they wouldn't be able to achieve had Naohi not drilled them. Silently thanking their surrogate sister for training them, they ran pass Aragorn in the direction Naohi had pointed out.

* * *

_Aragorn! _A female voice called out from the direction they were heading, a white horse and a woman cloaked in blue velvet came into view.

_Arwen! _

_I have been looking for you Aragorn! _

_You have to take Frodo to your father, he has been stabbed by a morgul blade._ He said as he strapped Frodo safely on the horse.

_I will take him._ She confirmed as she kicked off and crossed the river.

"Aragorn, what about Naohi?" Pippin asked worried.

A sudden bright pink light exploded from the hill they were at moments ago. "I think she's just fine. She'll catch up Pip, come on, we gotta get to Rivendell." he said as he ran off towards the direction of the elf land.

_With Naohi_

Her eyes glowed a dangerous bright pink and her pupils turned into a pair of slits due to her being part fox. Her fangs lengthened but she didn't take her full demon form. She rose into the air with her miko powers crackling around her dangerously in pink sparks and lightning. She glared at the direction the rest of the Nazguls were at before raising her hands in their direction.

"NEVER. HURT. WHAT'S. MINE!" She roared as she shot purifying orbs at them at an alarming speed. It hit the enemy right on target as the wraiths disintegrate, leaving only one wraith and a few wraithless nazguls. The sole survivor of Naohi's wrath saw her power and fled immediately, leaving only the four nazguls flying ignorantly around her.

Naohi gathered her spiritual powers around arms before letting out a strong purifying beam in an arc, immediately burning and turning the nazguls into ash. A bright light engulfed their surroundings.

When the light died down, only Naohi was left standing on the top of the hill, not even breaking a sweat or panting. She glared at the ground before picking up their belongings and summoning Nigimi.

_Why didn't you summon me earlier mistress?_

_Because you was still tired from the long nights of travelling and carrying the hobbits. Sides I don't want to scare the Isildur's heir just yet._

She smirked before climbing on Nigimi's huge kitsune form and flew off in the direction of Rivendell.

**A/N: There ye have it, Chapter 4! ya i know, why the change of her name right? don't worry she'll go back to Kagome during the quest later~ So review~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 5**

Aragorn was starting to worry. What if Naohi was injured badly? What if she was still fighting the nazguls. He had left her to fend for herself against a horde of wraiths and nazguls. He paced back and forth at the entrance of Rivendell.

"Could you just stop that already!" exclaimed an annoyed Merry.

The ranger stopped in his track before turning to the hobbit with a scowl.

"why aren't you worried? Aren't you at the very least worried how Naohi is? We actually left her to a horde of nazguls!" he hissed.

Pippin snarled at him but Sam placed a firm grip on his shoulder. "Too late to worry about that isn't it Aragorn? Besides Naohi is a strong woman. She can handle those things by herself. Din't you see how she charred and burnt the ugly things to ashes? And that bright pink light we saw was definitely hers." He said assuring the older man.

"Besides, she has Nigimi. With him on her side, she'll be here very soon."

Before Aragorn could ask who Nigimi was, a large creature landed beside him. It was black in colour with blue flames surrounding its paws. With the long ears atop of its head and nine tails that were swishing around, Aragorn claimed it was a fox. Though the creature was easily as tall as he was. It's fang was as long as his forearm and thick as his thumb. The creature had a purple crescent moon on its forehead.

Aragorn stared dumbly at the creature when a group of elves came running to it, notching arrows towards the beast only to find it turning into ash as it hit an invisible barrier that was surrounding the beast.

"That was unkind fellow elves." A familiar voice said from behind the beast. "I do not appreciate you attacking my companion Lord Elrond." The woman said.

"NAOHI!" Sam, Pippin and Merry jumped excitedly from their spots to hug their sister figure and her pet as they call it.

Naohi chuckled softly as she hugged the three hobbits. When they were done hugging her, they wrapped their arms around the fox demon and the beast just nuzzled each of them with a low rumble of growl.

"Then do not enter in such an alarming fashion Naohi." He chuckled amusedly.

Without bothering to pull down her hood, she lunged into Elrond's opened arms and embraced him affectionately. "How are you old man?"

The elf lord raised an eyebrow before playfully glared at her. "You have not seen me since the moment Arwen was a year old and came back calling me an old man? How very sweet of you my dear girl." He said in mock sweetness causing Naohi to roll her eyes at her father figure's actions.

"Lord Elrond. I do not wish to be rude but how is it that you know of Naohi?" Aragorn asked after snapping out of his stupor.

Elrond only chuckled before replying, "I happen to be with Gandalf when she first arrived to this land." He stated before leading his long lost "daughter" into Rivendell.

"Really? So this is where you've been hiding all this while you irritating Dumbledore wannabe! And here I thought you fell somewhere during your _missions _due to lack of calcium or osteoporosis or something! I swear one of these days Gandalf-jiichan I'm gonna dye your hair PINK! PINK I TELL YA! Than braid it and make sure you smell of lovely flowers!" Naohi continued ranting non-stop as Gandalf grimaced at her ideal torture for him.

"Come now dear Kagome, I am, sorry about not picking you up. As interesting of an excuse old age sounds, you know I had things to do." He addressed his granddaughter figure in her real name which immediately stopped her from her ranting. Kagome had told the two important men of her Middle Earth life what her real name was before leaving for her own adventure. Though at first they were hurt at for not being told of this earlier, but they understood nonetheless.

"Hush you old man. Just cause you use my old name doesn't give you a hole to run away from my wrath!" she said, eagerly shaking her fist in front of him. The old wizard gulped slightly before smiling nervously at the demon miko.

When she finally seemed to calm down, which much to Elrond's demise since the elf lord enjoyed watching his daughter reprimand the older wizard, Kagome wore a serious expression. "So what of the council jiichan?"

Gandalf sighed heavily, "You will know tomorrow. I doubt they would be pleased to have a woman with them but between us, you are the strongest being in this realm. It'd be best to have you accompany them in their quest."

Kagome scoffed slightly at his comment, "Like I'd leave my pack to those runts! And I don't think I will like this Boromir." She said before getting up and pushing the elf lord and wizard out of her room. "Now out you go! I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow's tension!" she hustled the two out and slammed the door shut behind them.

Both men chuckled loudly at her antics. Only she would be daring enough to do so.

Naohi was wearing a black and dark blue cloak. She strapped Inu no hana and Himiko on her right hip and Tokijin on her left. She walked out the door towards the council, swinging her bow Kushimitama on her back. She was late for the meeting that she knew. But she didn't bother since she knows all that needed to know and that she will be in the fellowship regardless.

When she stepped in, it was just in time to see an inner riot.

"Never trust an elf!" a dwarf said.

All were fighting amongst themselves when Kagome stood in between Gandalf and Elrond.

"This, father, is why I do not like attending council meeting." Thinking the quarrel has gone far too long, Naohi took out Inu no Hana, **"Sakura Wind Scar"** sakura petals floated around the council people when suddenly they were carried up by the petals and thrown into the walls. Some were on the floor while others were almost sliced by the wind.

The council snapped their eyes to Naohi where she stood proudly, grinning beneath her hood. The elf of Rivendell quickly got on one knee and bowed their heads.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Elrond?! You allowed a female to attend this meeting and attack us?!"

Boromir could hear Kagome growl, "She attends, Boromir, because I deem her worthy. She is also my daughter."

Aragorn looked at her as if she was an alien.

"Though not of my blood, she is, much my daughter. This is Naohi. And you would do well to give her the respect she deserves. Unless of course you prefer to be sliced and diced by the wind attack she just flicked at you." Elrond was smirking slightly when he said that as Boromir wore a dark scowl on his face.

Frodo looked at Naohi with relief and happiness.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." He said, gaining confidence with Naohi's presence.

"Though I do not know the way." He said sheepishly as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Good cause as long as I'm still breathing Frodo Baggins, I'm coming with you. And so are those three hobbits in hiding! Come on out Sam, Pippin, Merry."

As if on cue, the three hobbits burst out from their hiding place and stood beside Frodo.

Gandalf strode to stand behind him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stepped forward. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas approached the group, hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"And _my_ axe," Gimli declared.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, cautiously.

"Don't worry Boromir, you keep your evil hands and thoughts away from Frodo and the ring, I won't kill you." Kagome said with a eerily sweet voice that made everyone in the room shudder.

"Adding Nigimi, ten companions. Very well, You will be the fellowship of the ring."

Aragorn grinned as he walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Seems like I can't just get rid of you just yet eh Naohi?"

Naohi giggled lightly as both she and Aragorn walked in comfortable silence in each other's company.

Arwen was sitting calmly in Naohi's room when she entered. Naohi raised an elegant brow at the woman before her before pulling down her hood.

Arwen almost gasped at the beauty of the woman before her. She dare say that she was the most beautiful elf she has ever seen! Her jet black hair contrasting beautifully against her soft and fair complexion. Unlike the other female elves, her cheeks were tinted with a slight blush and her lips were lush and pink.

"How may I help you Arwen?" Naohi asked with a risen eyebrow

"My apologies Lady Naohi. I was just curious as how you would look like. My father speaks highly of you." She said with a smile.

Naohi couldn't help but smile in return. "I am but a normal being daughter of Elrond. Perhaps next time you would wait patiently in your room rather than in mine?"

Arwen blushed bright red in embarrassment. "my apologies Lady Naohi."

"it is no matter. Come Arwen, tell me, why have you decided to give up on immortality for a human. I have heard much from the old man. Perhaps if you could explain to me, I could convince him for you. I am afterall, very persuasive." She grinned evilly.

Arwen couldn't help but smile widely.

"Where is that elf?! I tell you, you elf never respect others! When I see her-"

"You'd what master dwarf? And I'll have you know I am no elf." She hissed dangerously.

"I'm too awesome to be the strict and law obeying elf! Besides, I can't stand staying indoors! Life is outdoors! In the wild! Running around shoving my blade in an orc's gut!"

Naohi totally rendered Gimli speechless. "Well then lassy I think I've misunderstood you! If ye ain't an elf and ye like the outdoors, I like ya!"

Naohi grinned at Gimli and gave him a thumbs up.

"My lady Naohi?" Legolas called from behind.

Naohi turned to face him and smiled beneath her hood.

"Yes Prince Legolas?"

The elf prince smiled at her before replying, "You need not address me as Prince, just Legolas is fine milady"

"Then I must insist you do the same for me and we drop all formalities"

"agreed" he said

"Good I was getting edgy with all these formalities. Never was my style you know! Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about Legolas?" Naohi grinned madly as did Legolas.

By now everyone was already moving towards the misty mountains as Legolas continued, "Why are you wearing your hood up? Aren't we all comrades here? And I don't think any of us here has seen you with your hood down except Aragorn and Gandalf."

"oops my bad." Naohi pulled her hood down and revealed her now slightly pinkish face that flushed due to embarrassment. Legolas almost felt himself choked on air.

"Well I'll be! I'd say for someone who isn't an elf, you sure is a good looking one lass!" Gimli was bursting of laughter as he slapped Legolas on the back as he continued, "Keep your mouth shut elf, you'd be disgracing yourself in front of the lady." His rumble of laughter was accompanied by the rest.

Frodo and the hobbits were walking beside Naohi as they held her hand and cloak for the other two.

**A/N: Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Pwease ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 6**

"Naohi! I'm tired! This snow is too cold for me!"

"Stop whining Pippin, if you make another noise I'll have Nigimi burn your sorry butt." Naohi warned. Immediately the hobbit stopped talking.

"There is a fallen voice in the wind." Legolas whispered.

"It is Sarumon! He is trying to bring the mountain down on us!"

Naohi quickly positioned herself in front of the hobbits and Gimli. Just when Gandalf thought all was over, an avalanche came toppling down on them.

A few moments passed by, the snow surrounding them melted away quickly as Naohi's barrier radiated heat.

When they emerged from the snow, like popping daisies, the first thing they ever did was argue about the next destination. Hence the decision befell the ring bearer. All eyes were on the hobbit. "We make way for Moria"

"So be it" Gandalf muttered all too unhappy.

Gandalf was smoking his pipe while he sat on a large boulder thinking of possible passwords to open the door to Moria.

Merry and Pippin were throwing pebbles in the lake when a hand grabbed them from behind.

"Do not disturb the water. Evil is in there. I can feel it." Naohi warned.

Frodo was staring at the door when something clicked in his mind, "This is a riddle, Say friend and you will enter. Gandalf, what is friend in the elf's language?"

Absently the wizard replied, "_Mellon_." The doors to Moria opened and the fellowship jumped on their feet as they quickly entered the mine.

But Boromir stopped in his track once he surveyed his surroundings. "This is no mine. This is a tomb!"

Legolas examined a corpse with an arrow struck at its heart. He broke of the arrow and cursed, "Goblins."

Gimli paled before wailing slightly,

"FRODO!"

Naohi raced to the front just in time to see Frodo being wrapped by a large tentacle. Without thinking twice, she slung her arrow and grabbed hold of it as her miko power channeled through the bow, forming pink arrows. She notched multiple arrows without hesitation. The appendage burnt and turned to ash. Boromir rushed out to catch Frodo as Legolas took a position next to Naohi as he notched his own arrows.

Aragorn was slicing the nearest tentacle, "Back into the mines! Hurry!" everyone backed into the mines only Naohi and Legolas were left shooting the tentacles as they whipped their way towards them, trying to capture one of them. Naohi backed Legolas quickly as she pushed him into the mines hurriedly just in time as one of the horried appendage whipped towards them.

Naohi had placed up a barrier around her and when the tentacle came into contact, it burnt itself but successfully throwing both Naohi and Legolas into the mines just as the rocks came tumbling down upon the entrance.

Legolas quickly spun himself around as he wrapped Naohi in his arms and had his back onto the floor as he cushioned their landing. Lucky for them there weren't any sharp rocks around.

Naohi quickly realized she was in the elf's arms and jumped right up from his embrace and blushed tomato red. She dusted herself and extended an arm for the young prince who took it gladly.

"Thanks Legolas." She muttered in shyness.

"No, it is I who should thank you Naohi. Had you not pushed me away, I would've needed a healer" he joked.

Gandalf lit his staff and puffed his smoking pipe at the duo. "No time to cuddle each other, come now. It will be a four days walk on foot til we see the exit."

Both blushed brightly but Naohi walked faster and slowed beside Frodo who was chuckling at her which earned him a smack on the head.

An hour later the fellowship once again found themselves to be sitting on the boulders, resting while Gandalf tries to figure out where to go next since he had no memories of their current location.

"What's that?" Frodo was peeking out of the edge and spot a skinny creature on all fours. Naohi narrowed her eyes at the former hobbit. "That, my dear brother is a Gollum. Best leave him as he is. He plays a part in this quest. Be it ill or not we know naught." Naohi pulled Frodo away from the edge and walked up to Gandalf.

"Let's go down there Gandalf." Naohi pointed downwards and the grey wizard nodded his head in understanding.

"It seems that Gandalf decides to follow Naohi's sense of direction." Pippin chirped.

"Sometimes Peregrin Took, it is best to follow your nose. And Naohi's sense of smell is beyond any of us." He smiled before picking up his staff and strode along his favourite miko.

As they entered a room, a sudden roar erupted from the dwarf as he ran across the room.

He lay there weeping over what seemed to be a coffin. "'Here lies Balin, Son of Fudin... Lord of Moria.'" he whispered his head hanging.

Naohi knelt beside him as she gripped his shoulder in comfort for no words could express the pain he felt. She knew the grief of losing her beloved.

Gandalf walked over to a skeleton, its skull a sickly coloured yellow and white. In its arms lay a book. He picked it up, blowing on its dusty pages. He opened it slowly to the last entry written.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates… But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes… Drums… Drums in the deep… We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'"

His voice stopped as a loud noise was heard.

"Pippin!" cried Boromir pulling the young lad away from the well. But the damage was already done.

"FOOL OF A TOOK! Throw yourself in next time and help rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf hissed in anger. Naohi bonked his head hard as a bump swelled at the spot she hit.

Sounds of drumming and thundering was heard. All the fellowship had a fear stricken look on their face.

"We have to get out of here!" Boromir exclaimed as he made way for the door just in time to have an arrow shoot towards his direction. The steward's son pulled his head back and slammed the doors shut.

"They have a cave troll!"

"Oh great how peachy! Get ready! Hobbits, to the back!" Naohi ordered.

"Let them come! There is still one dwarf breathing in Moria!" Gimli roared as he stood with axe in hand on the tomb of his fallen cousin.

**"Nigimi! **Protect the hobbits!" a mist started forming near the hobbits and soon a figure came into view. It was a black beast with flaming paws and forehead. Its flame was bright silver different from the time Aragorn had first seen him. The beast was wrapping its nine tails protectively around the hobbits as the Halflings took out their weapon.

Boromir and Aragorn positioned themselves at the front of the group. Naohi was with Legolas as both archers readied their arrows while Gandalf had drawn his sword and his slammed his staff on the floor as he gripped it tightly.

The doors came crushing down and immediately as the orcs entered, the two archers let loose arrows at an inhumane speed that hit the target accurately, instantly killing the enemy. As the two archers shot arrows, the two warriors maneuvered themselves in a pattern in between the orcs and synchronizing perfectly well with each other despite their despise towards one another.

Boromir was the defense as he hacked and pushed aside the entering orcs as Aragorn sliced and stabbed the orcs that got through Boromir.

Naohi quickly hopped onto higher grounds and let loose her purifying arrows from position. Her pink energy of arrows pierced through a line of orcs, instantly burning them to ashes.

The two warriors were pushed back and they automatically dispersed and went on their separate ways, killing and hacking down orcs that were in their way.

Nigimi was breathing black fire from his mouth to any nearby orcs. Feeling annoyed by the filthy beings, Nigimi took off into the air with the hobbits still wrapped between his tails. From the air the black kitsune breathed out fire at the cave troll that had entered and caused the giant to swat his club at the flying fox.

Gimli was surrounded by orcs and found himself cornered when his axe started to flow pink. "What in the world?! Why is my axe PINK?!" the dwarf roared causing Naohi to giggle loudly as she aimed her arrow to the orc behind Gimli.

From where she was, she shouted back to the dwarf, "Gimli! I'm sorry about the colour but try swinging your axe without touching the orcs! You'll be thanking me later!" she heard a loud harrumphed.

Despite hating the feminine glow to his weapon, the dwarf complied with Naohi's request as he swung his axe and was amazed to find a large power slash through the crowd of orcs that were surrounding him. A large maniacal grin plastered on his face as he continued swinging his axe without moving from his position.

"Hah! Hey Legolas! Did ya see that?! I just slash through a horde of orcs without moving! Take that! Thanks lass!" he screamed in pride as he lunged himself towards a new horde of incoming orcs.

Gandalf was pleased to see Naohi's powers growing immensely as she was able to share it with her comrades.

Legolas just glared at the dwarf as he ran himself up towards the cave troll and aimed two arrows at the back of its neck where it was vulnerable. Instantly the troll tumbled down after a howl of pain released from its mouth.

But its large and pointed club managed to knock Frodo out of Nigimi's tail and stabbed the little hobbit.

"FRODOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naohi saw red as her whole body was glowing pink. The hordes of orcs felt their instincts roar, telling them to run. The unlucky ones to face Naohi's wrath screamed in agony as her miko powers blinded the whole room with bright light and when it died down, nothing of the filth was left in the room, not even the corpse.

While the others were still awestruck at her power, Naohi ran towards Frodo and checked for his wound and growled loudly at the hobbit. Immediately the other fellowship ran towards her and found their eyes widen at the hobbit.

He was unscathed, the hobbit was wearing a silver chainmail beneath his shirt. As he groan and sat up, he tumbled back down when a fist connected with his head that left the hobbit unconscious. But the angered miko demoness wasn't done yet. Aragorn was about to stop when Gandalf pulled him back, "Don't, or you'll be next." He warned.

Naohi grabbed Frodo's collar and slapped him so hard that he was brought back to consciousness. "OWWW! Naohi!" he screamed.

"That was for worrying the fuck out of me! I swear the next time you do something like that Frodo Baggins, I'll send you to the afterlife and use Himiko to resurrect you only to send you back!" she screamed back as she hugged the Halfling close the her as she bit back sobs but her tears were flowing down her eyes against her will.

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore. Please Frodo be careful." She whispered.

The other male who was watching couldn't help but sympathize with her. Legolas felt that beneath her words, she held pained truth and experience. He couldn't help but feel that the powerful woman before him had lost more than anyone can think of.

Naohi quickly wiped her tears and stood up, extending a hand out to Frodo who accepted gladly.

"We must leave, they will come for us." She quickly got Nigimi carry the four hobbits and dwarf while the others were wrapped around his tail. Naohi was the only one that didn't bother getting on the fox.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned at him, "I'll keep up." The two demons dashed through the mines at an inhumane speed that shocked the elf and two men and dwarf.

When they entered a large dome that was big enough for a den of dragons, armies of goblins came crawling out of nowhere. But just as they were crawling out, a piercing roar erupted from nowhere. As quickly as they came, the armies of goblins scattered away.

Kagome felt two presences approaching them. One was an ancient evil while the other was distant yet a part of her heart was tugging tightly. Different yet so familiar. Another roar was heard.

Something was coming up behind them. What it was could not be seen: it was like a great shadow, in the middle of which was a dark form, of man-shape maybe, yet greater; and a power and terror seemed to be in it and go before it... Its streaming mane kindled and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many thongs...His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadows about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip, and the thongs whined and cracked. Fire came from its nostrils

"What devilry is that?" Boromir exclaimed in slight terror as he watched the demon walk towards them. sensing the danger, Nigimi sped up and reached a safe distant.

"That is a Balrog." They heard Naohi whisper.

"This foe is beyond any of you! Hurry!" Gandalf was the first to climb off the large midnight kitsune as he hurriedly ran towards the bridge.

Just as the fellowship was about to chase after the grey wizard, the bridge broke, leaving a large distant between the Balrog and wizard. Aragorn knew what he was doing and held onto the other fellowship and sent a knowing look to the others. Only the hobbits didn't understand.

Naohi was right beside the old wizard as he shouted, "You cannot pass!"

The demon miko placed a barrier around the wizard and flew off towards the fellowship but stood near enough to help the wizard.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor...The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" he yelled above the roars of the great beast.

The Balrog went for Gandalf's head with his fiery blade but the old man retaliated with his own. The fellowship gasped as light encircled Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed as Naohi rushed back to the wizard

Gandalf grimaced and shouted to the beast, "Go back to the Shadow!"

The Balrog stepped onto the bridge a flaming whip in his ashen arms.

"You shall not pass!" repeated Gandalf, driving his staff into the ground beneath him.

A blinding flash of blue light lit up the cavern. Though it was blinding, the Balrog insisted on continuing. The bridge began to crumble beneath the Balrog as it made its way to Gandalf.

Naohi was glaring at Gandalf as he walked towards Naohi with an exhausted smile. "I am fine child." Just as he was about to take another step, a large whip that belonged to the Balrog cracked and wrapped around Gandalf's ankle and pulled him down with him.

Immediately Naohi shot her arm and wrapped it around Gandalf's arm as tears threatened to spill. "Don't let go Gandalf. Don't let go. _Please._" She begged

Gandalf smiled sadly at her. "Let go Kagome. It is my fate. I will defeat the Balrog. You are needed elsewhere." With a blast of power, Gandalf shot Naohi away and threw her into the arms of Legolas. Wasting no time, Nigimi wrapped each of his tail around all of them and flew out as Naohi and Frodo yelled out for Gandalf. The others had tears pooling in their eyes.

When they reached the exit the fellowship separated and each mourned for the death of the Grey wizard.

Sam, Merry and Pippin were hugging each other while Boromir wrapped his arms around the hobbits as Aragorn threw a large boulder with anger to the world. Frodo was dazed as tears were streaming freely from his eyes.

Legolas was still wrapping his arms around Naohi when she suddenly shot up and watched as she straightened herself. "We must go." She said

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" roared Boromir.

Naohi's eyes turned crimson red as she faced Boromir. All of a sudden she grew taller to her demon height at six foot 8 and nine black tails with dark blue tip popped from her bottom and swished around dangerously. She snarled and bared her fangs at the gondorian.

"by nightfall this place will swarming with orcs. If we do not leave now we will be forced to face them. Gandalf would not want this. Now gather your wits up becau-"

"Kagome…?"

A man standing on eight foot four stood before Naohi. He was wearing a green haori bottom and his top haori was loose, revealing his chiseled muscled body. Hi dark orange hair was tied in a messy ponytail. He had a pair of emerald eyes. And nine red with orange tip tails wrapped around his waist and rested on his shoulder. His scent was a familiar vanilla and lilies. Almost the same as her jasmine and lilies.

Naohi's red eyes widened in surprise as she gasped and took a step forward towards the male. The other fellowship tensed at the arrival of the male. They hadn't saw him move nor heard him. But Naohi seems to know him. And he called her Kagome?

"Ship…shippo?" her crimson eyes were tearing up as she walked into his opened arms.

"Hai Kagome. It's me." he inhaled her sweet scent.

**A/N: Bwahahaha well, that was unexpected :P **

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Pwease ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

Kagome was now in the embrace of her son, who was now grown into a good eight foot four with nine fluffy red with orange tip tails that found its way around her waist and hugged her closer to him.

Legolas was scowling obviously at the affection the two were displaying, much to his displeasure. Though despite their mourning of a loss member, the dwarf can't help but grin at the elf's displeasure and he chuckled loudly.

"As much as I enjoy the show, could you perhaps introduce yourself sir? And who this Kagome is?"

Shippo stared at the young King with a look that says, 'dude you dumb or what?' but kept it silent to his thoughts.

Still embracing his mother he answered the ranger, "My name is Shippo Taisho. Kagome is this demon miko in my arms. Don't tell me all this while you were traveling together, you know naught of her name?" he spat.

Kagome now smacked his forehead. "Where is your manners Shippo?! I taught you better than that pup!" she roared, obviously pissed.

Shippo huffed before muttering an apology.

"I would explain the rest Aragorn, but that will have to wait til nightfall when we set for camp." She signaled to the hobbits to ride Nigimi and the dwarf happily climbed on his new favoured creature that wrapped its tail around the other two and darted off towards Lothorien.

* * *

That night Naohi, who was now called Kagome sat warmly in the arms of her son, Shippo, which made the elf prince scowl darkly in heated jealousy, much to the dwarf's pleasure.

Shippo growled at the prince who was giving affectionate glances towards his mother. "Kagome" Legolas called using her real name.

When he had her attention, he continued, "Is Shippo your lover?" he asked with jealousy and anger lacing through his words.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed before bursting into laughter. Her laughter sounded like beautiful bell chimes to his ears. Though the reason she was laughing at made the elf frown deeper.

"Nay Legolas, Shippo is but my son." She stated like it was obvious. It caused all of the men to raise their eyebrows. Sam was the first to speak,

"You mean to say his THE Shippo you were talking to us about that night when we were on our way to the Inn?"

"Yup! The very same one Samwise" she grinned as she snuggled closer to her son.

"Beg me pardon Kaggy, dontcha think his bit too big to be ye son?" Pippin inquired with his mouth full of rabbit meat.

This time it was Shippo who answered. "Kagome is my adoptive mother. When I was a kit, she adopted me even after I tried to steal the jewel from her and threatened to kill her." He chuckled as Kagome giggled loudly.

"Quite impossible with you being so small, cute and fluffy. And the point that Inuyasha was there." Her laughter seemed to die down at the mention of her past lover and brother. Unconsciously, Shippo tightened his hold around his mother and gave a low growl to comfort her.

_Okaa-san, I'm sorry about Sesshomaru-sama and Inu-baka and Kouga and Hikari. I'm sorry about all of them. I couldn't save them. _Shippo spoke in their native language that left the fellowship in wonder what he said.

Kagome just shook her head in understanding.

_It's fine Shippo. Just having you here with me is more than enough to comfort me._ She snuggled closer. Sensing her discomfort Shippo leaned down to her ear and whispered loud enough for their ears and the elf, "There is a waterfall nearby, why don't you take a walk. I'll take the first watch."

Kagome, understanding his thoughtfulness took off in a blur as Shippo explained to the fellowship where she went to. He turned his gaze towards the blonde elf and towered over the elf and sending him a silent message through his stare. _Go comfort her. Hurt her and you shall perish._ The elf nodded and took his bow and went towards the direction where Kagome was headed to.

* * *

Kagome took off her boots that Koga had made for her and the armor Hikari gave her. She also took off her weapons and left her tajiya outfit on her that was made up to her knee. She quickly dove into the water and swum underneath for a few minutes.

Legolas was looking for Kagome and found only her boots, weapons and armors but she wasn't around. He was starting to worry when suddenly she surfaced from the water. Her jet black hair cascading around her in the water as her white tajiya outfit hugged her figure tightly, showing her curvaceous body to him. Legolas could feel a lump in his throat as his face felt hot.

Kagome sensed Legolas nearby and swam to the edge of the lake and smiled at her comrade who smiled back at her. Legolas sat near the edge but was careful as to not get his shoes wet. Kagome figuring he wanted to talk climbed out and sat next to him, dripping wet.

The elf had thought of her as a goddess beyond words. With her dripping wet like that it was hard to suppress the urge of wanting to kiss her. But the elf shook the disrespectful thoughts away as Kagome seemed to give him a quizzical look.

They both sat in awkward silence when Kagome spoke, "Shippo was slightly shorter the last time I saw him." She said. Legolas stared at her and gave her nod to show that he was listening.

"I wasn't actually from their time either" she said earning a confused look from Legolas. Kagome laughed as she continued to explain to him of her adventure from falling into a well in her house, the Shikon no Tama. How she met the inu taichi. Her love for Inuyasha and the story with Kikyo. The final battle with Naraku and how everything ended well for all of them. Kikyo was alive again and was mated with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku got married.

Legolas could feel her sadness waving off her as she spoke of her heart broken story of Inuyasha but then it became happier as they were in the future in her time and how she became the adoptive sister and heir to the strongest and most powerful Taiyoukai of the Western Land, Sesshomaru. How he trained her and loved her. How she hooked him and Hikari.

Legolas couldn't help but smile with Kagome as she grin mischievously and went on of her pranks that Shippo took part of and got Hikari and Sesshomaru to mate eventually.

Then she continued of her story to Forks, Washington. Where her father told her of her younger half sister's "illness" as they claimed and found out that she was mated to a vampire, an undead that sucks blood. Legolas was beyond shocked, how could such filthy creature be created he thought but Kagome reprimanded him and said that the vampire her sister was mated to and his family were good people that fed on animal blood rather than killing humans.

She continued after Legolas had apologized and told him of her encounter with Jacob. All was well and Legolas could feel jealousy surfacing again but then when Kagome paused he was slightly upset as he thought she missed him and that he lost a woman before he could try to win her heart as the male had already "Imprinted" on her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

Kagome steeled her nerves as she continued, "we couldn't be together." She said but before the elf could question why, "He imprinted on another. On my own niece too. It was as good as Inuyasha scene all over again. I kept asking myself, why does this happen to me? Am I damned to forever live a lonely life where no true love could be mine and mine alone?" She said. Her voice was hoarse.

Legolas couldn't help but wrap his arms around her shoulder comfortingly as she sighed tiredly and snuggled into his arms, welcoming the warmth he was giving.

"Perhaps Kagome, you have not opened your heart to who is right in front of you rather than staying in the past." He said, hinting. Kagome caught on immediately and felt a flush creeping onto her face.

"But who would love me Legolas, I'm not pretty. Not good in a fight. I'm-"before she could finish, Legolas dived down and kissed her lips. It took her a moment before she melted into his kiss. The elf licked her bottom lip for entrance that was permitted instantly and he dived in the opportunity, tasting every inch of her mouth. When his tongue crashed with hers, it became a battle of dominance. But Legolas wouldn't lose the fight as he wrapped his hand on the back of neck and tilted it slightly making him the dominating the kiss as she moaned in pleasure.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her hands in a handful of his golden locks. She felt Legolas wrapping his free hand around her waist and brought her closer to him as their bodies were flushed against each other. Legolas could feel Kagome's hardened nipple through their clothing, against his chest and moaned into their heated kiss as he felt his arousal rise. But just before it could be obvious, the couple had to break apart in dire need of oxygen.

As the two were panting, Legolas rested his forehead against Kagome's and looked deeply into her eyes as lust, want and love swirled within her as did his. Kagome nuzzled the elf prince before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "We have to go. They would be worried."

Legolas, though reluctant, agreed and watched as Kagome redressed in her armor and boots and put on her weapons before heading off towards the fellowship but along the way Legolas had grabbed her hand gently and she left it at there. They entered the campsite still hand in hand. And a large grin plastered on Kagome's face that made Shippo scoffed at them with a knowing but irritated look.

Gimli huffed saying something about elf's being naturally lucky with women. Aragorn was grinning smugly at Legolas that earned him a glare from the elf.

Kagome hustled her way to Shippo and snuggled into his embrace. "Ship.." shippo turned his emerald stare to his mother and hmm'ed at her

"What happened to _him?_" Shippo immediately tensed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forks, Washington**

"Alice, Alice! What's wrong?" the short haired pixie dropped her shopping bags and froze for a moment. All the Cullens and mutt were in the house that moment. Bella saw Edward's eyes widen and Renesmee walked away from Jacob and hugged her mother tightly.

"Kagome" was all they got out of Alice before the vampire dropped to the floor, trembling slightly. All eyes shot Alice a worried look. Bella and Jacob were on their feet.

"What do you mean Kagome?! She's dead!' he howled which earned him a slap on the face by a redhead with molten golden eyes.

Bella stared at Alice, "Don't lie to me Alice Cullen, what did you mean by Kagome."

Alice looked up and stared into Bella's eyes. "She's alive in another world." She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

They were walking in the forest of Lothlorien. "A witch dwells in this place. Evil woman she is." The dwarf continued non-stop since Aragorn had told him of their next destination which of course, was to his displeasure.

Shippo and Kagome had felt a large number of elves coming to surround them and they slowed to the back of the group and jumped up to a branch and masked themselves and watched from their position as their group were surrounded by the foresaid elves that were all wearing green cloaks.

Kagome felt a familiar presence and said presence stepped towards the fellowship which cause Kagome to have a mischievous grin across her face that made Shippo shudder. _Haldir_. She whispered loud enough for their elf ears to hear.

Haldir heard someone called his name and scanned the area and found nothing so he dismissed it. Unknown to him that the other elves had heard it too.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." He stated harshly.

Haldir ignored Gimli's ranting and turned his attention to Legolas.

_"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."_ (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)

_"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."_ (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.) said Legolas.

_"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.)

"Haldir" said Aragorn in response, his head giving a curt nod.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" scoffed Gimli angrily.

But Haldir once again ignored him and spoke,

"As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the eyes of Gimli the Dwarf. The others may walk free for a while, until we come nearer to our dwellings, down in Egladil, in the Angle between the waters."

This was not at all to the liking of Gimli. "The agreement was made without my consent," he said. "I will not walk blindfold, like a beggar or a prisoner. And I am no spy. My folk have never had dealings with any of the servants of the Enemy. Neither have we done harm to the Elves. I am no more likely to betray you than Legolas, or any other of my companions."

"I do not doubt you," said Haldir. "Yet this is our law. I am not the master of the law, and cannot set it aside. I have done much in letting you set foot over Celebrant."

Gimli was obstinant. He planted his feet firmly apart, and laid his hand upon the haft of his axe. "I will go forward free," he said, "or I will go back and seek my own land, where I am known to be true of word, though I perish alone in the wilderness.

"You cannot go back," said Haldir sternly. "Now you have come thus far, you must be brought before the Lord and the Lady. They shall judge you, to hold you or to give you leave, as they will. You cannot cross the rivers again, and behind you there are now secret sentinels that you cannot pass. You would be slain before you saw them."

Gimli drew his ax from his felt. Haldir and his companions bent their bows. "A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks!" said Legolas.

"Come!" said Aragorn. "If I am still to lead this Company, you must do as I bid. It is hard upon the Dwarf to be thus singled out. We will all be blindfold, even Legolas. That will be best, though it will make the journey slow and dull."

Gimli laughed suddenly. "A merry troop of fools we shall look! Will Haldir lead us all on a string, like many blind beggars with one dog? But I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

"I am an Elf and a kinsman here," said Legolas, becoming angry in his turn.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" said Haldir, his eyes glaring down at Gimli.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" (I spit upon your grave!) yelled Gimli to everyone's surprise.

This was when Kagome decided to jump down from her position, making sure her hood was up and swiftly placed a dagger on Haldir's neck as Inu no Hana was at his gut. The other elves immediately aimed their arrows at her but did not shoot of fear of shooting their kinsman.

Haldir's eyes widened a great deal at the sudden attacker. He had not sensed the person. A soft giggle escaped _her _lips.

_Haldir…_ she said again in a seductive tone that made Legolas scowl and Haldir tensed before relaxing. All of a sudden said elf burst into laughter. "Higurashi Kagome Taishou Swan!" he rumbled, making Kagome growl in irritation as he called out her full name though she withdrew her weapons just in time as Haldir swept her of her feet into a big bear hug.

"It is good to see you after so long Kagome!" he was still laughing happily though now was chuckling softly. As her hood fell to reveal her features the other elves dropped their weapons and bowed low at her presence that made Kagome pout.

"None of the formalities yall! Come on let's get going! I wonder how Galadriel baachan is" she grinned happily. But Haldir suddenly wore a serious expression

"The dwarf,"

"Will enter as I would. You will not disrespect my pack Haldir" she growled making the elf flinch slightly. "Gimli is as loyal as a dog demon" she glared dangerously with a hidden meaning behind her words.

"but it is fine for him to disrespect us?." He retorted angrily

"If you see fault of the dwarf, perhaps you should look into a mirror and question yourself for it was you who showed no hospitality towards him. He came with peace and you welcomed me and my pack with hostility. I will speak of this to Galadriel herself. Now lead on or I shall burn you from where you stand." She ordered in a tone of authority. Clearly, kagome was pissed.

Fearing her wrath, Haldir grudgingly led the way.

Gimli saw Kagome in a whole new light. "Thank ye lass, I wouldn't have thought you would back me up that way." He said causing Kagome to grin.

"No one disrespects my pack. They will suffer gravely master dwarf. But it would do you greatly Gimly, to try and hold your piece as much as it humors me." she grinned madly at him.

Both laughed heartily as they walked into the city of elves.

**A/N: oh god that was tiring! my eyes almost when POPPED hahaha so how'd ye like that huh huh huh XD personally **

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Pwease ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi! I got on this almost immediately! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

"Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light" stated Haldir, calmly.

Kagome only scoffed at his remark causing the younger elf to sigh in exasperation. "You elves always think your country is the best eh? Personally Haldir, I think the only things elves are good at are making things look pretty. If you're talking about creativity and art and splendor, I side with the dwarves. They're awesome craftsmen and architects!" she ranted.

With every passing word Kagome said boosted the hurt pride and ego of her dwarven mate he seemed to have his chest puffed up in pride at her compliments.

Haldir was about to retort when Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye that Haldir had stepped away and his eyes were focused on the stairways.

She followed his line of sight and saw two silhouettes making their way down the stairs. Their hands were clasped together and they looked like they were not of this Earth. Well Middle Earth that is.

Kagome had Shippo by her side within seconds and she flashed him a mischievous grin which only he understood.

Aragorn touched his head in greeting as they all looked on in awe. Even Gimli was having an inner turmoil. Torn between liking what he saw and hating another presence of an elf.

The light that seemed to surround the couple dimmed and there in all their glory stood Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. They were both extremely beautiful but the fellowship had thought that Kagome looked more godly then them.

She saw Galadriel's eyes focus on young Frodo as he seemed to swallow nervously.

Celeborn spoke as he looked over the group, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone."

He looked confused for a moment and continued on. "Twelve there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he inquired.

Galadriel's eyes flickered and looked to Aragorn who looked up.

"I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow" came the voice of Galadriel. The fellowship looked sad for a moment before each steeling their nerves.

Aragorn nodded curtly to confirm the statement as Celeborn turned to Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" said Legolas.

Gimli looked down at the ground sadly again. Shippo gripped his shoulder in comfort knowing the dwarf had lost his beloved family, who in turn smiled softly in gratitude.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose" stated Galadriel.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin."

Gimli looked up at her words.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Boromir looked at her, his face seemingly pained. He could not hold her gaze and looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost" came Celeborn worriedly.

Galadriel spoke to all of them. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."

"Yet hope remains while the company is true."

She chose that moment to smile at Sam.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

Galadriel flinched visibly and then moved her gaze back to Frodo.

_'If she thinks she can scare what's mine, you have much coming your way old woman"_ Kagome said in her mind.

'_indeed I would Kagome.'_ A soft chuckle was heard in her mind. But before she could reply a loud growl was heard rumbling from her son. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder before glaring at Galadriel.

"It would do you best, Galadriel, to leave my son's mind in peace or it is death your fate will be." She warned. The elves widened their eyes when they saw their lady shuddering in fear before smiling apologetically to the male beside Kagome.

"My apologies young one. It intrigues me when I set my eyes on you. I have not seen your kind in millions of years. The first I have seen in a long while is your mother. Though she is a creature far more superior than me." she smiled radiantly before the couple descended the stairs once more to stand before Kagome.

What the fellowship and present elves saw had immediately blew their mind. Never in their wildest dream would they have seen their greatest lord and lady to bow to an enigma of a woman the fellowship calls _Kagome._

Silence was upon them until Gimli burst out laughing. "Kagome, just _WHO_ Are ya lass? You got the two elf lord and lady to bow to ya! Ye gotta teach me that sometime later." He grinned maniacally causing Shippo and Kagome to burst out laughing with him as Kagome jumped towards Celeborn and Galadriel and hugged both of them.

Caught by surprise the two almost fell but staggered back a step before recovering from their shock and smiled softly as they returned the gesture of the superior being that is hugging them.

"It is good to see you after so long Kagome." Celeborn said as Galadriel patted her on the back gently.

"You know the two of you really remind me of my two beloved people." She smiled as she shot a reminiscence look towards Shippo.

It took him awhile then it clicked. Celeborn wasn't a man of much words whereas Galadriel did most of the talking for him. They were like Sesshomaru and Hikari. And though Haldir wasn't as vulgar, he resembled Inuyasha in a way.

By now all that were present both elf and the fellowship had been petrified at the scene before them.

Kagome, realizing this glared at all of them before addressing them, "Aren't you going to rest? Because we have a few days prior here before returning to our quest." With that she led the lord and lady elsewhere with her son following behind them closely.

* * *

"Your son?!" Celeborn asked with widened eyes as Galadriel looked from Kagome to Shippo. She was in her demon form as tails were wrapping around her and Shippo as he did the same for them.

"yes, I can see the resemblance. You have your mother's tails and symbol on your forehead." Galadriel said with hidden meaning as she sensed that Kagome wasn't really truthful to them. but she wouldn't push further.

"I think it's time for you to rest my dear." She said in that sickly sweet voice that Kagome knew too well that she was up to something. Nodding her head, she grabbed Shippo and headed towards the camp.

* * *

The group began to settle down to rest. When a pained melody soared through the air.

"A lament for Gandalf" stated Legolas.

Shippo could see that Kagome was calm but he knew too well of his mother. In her eyes clearly emotions were running amok.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curious.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near" said Legolas, he looked down in sadness.

Sam sat beside Nigimi and leaned on the fox beast. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them" he said to Merry.

"The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green…" he said. "Or after thunder… silver showers…"

Aragorn turned and smacked Gimli who had been snoring. The action caused the dwarf to grunt. It was brief but Kagome smiled softly at the humor before her.

"Came falling like a… rain of flowers…" Sam finished.

"Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He said slightly upset. Kagome looked at him with a slight quirk of her lips.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir, who was by himself in his own little corner.

"Take some rest. These borders are well protected" said Aragorn to Boromir. Boromir looked at him incredulously.

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir seemed shaken and Kagome worried if the Lady had actually hurt him. She would have hell to pay if Kagome ever found out about it.

Aragorn sighed and sat down beside him as did Shippo.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our… our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I — I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored" came Boromir's determined yet shaky voice.

"Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago" replied Aragorn smiling gently.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir seemed proud which caused the others to smile.

He then turned his attention to Shippo.

"Is there anything that worries you laddie? For I too have seen sadness behind your eyes. And I do wonder how you and Kagome met." Boromir asked.

Shippo didn't say anything. Aragorn, sensing his hesitance but let his curiousity get the best of him, "I recall you and Kagome owing us an explanation yes?"

The kitsune youkai whipped his head so fast and glared heatedly into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn felt that he could pierce a hole in his head.

"He owes you no explanation Aragorn as you owe us none between you and the maiden who gave you that necklace." Kagome hissed.

Aragorn turn to come face to face with an upset demon miko.

"Say Gome, how'd you get nine tails?" Pippin asked as he snuggled into one of her tails. Aragorn mumbled an embarrassed and guilty apology before returning to his spot.

"Ah you see Pippin, I am a demon. Half dog half fox."

Pippin's eyes widened like saucers as did the others. Gimli was wide awake now.

"But why aren't you evil?" Boromir asked, now slightly cautious.

Kagome sighed as she rubbed her temples and sat beside Shippo.

"From where I'm from, Boromir, there are different types demons. The lowest are based on instincts and you don't want me to get into details with that. The highest demon rank is a demon that can take form of a human. The higher the rank the stronger the demon is. And there were demon lords that reigned the four lands. The northern, southern, eastern and western lands. The northern lands were under the reign of dragons." She paused and watched her comrade's reaction. The mention of dragons got them to gape like fishes.

When they seem to calm down, she continued, "southern lands were ruled by my best friend, an ookami. A wolf demon. He is the fastest demon across the land second to my brother. The eastern land is ruled by Kurama, a kitsune, fox demon. He is the second strongest demon in feudal era." She grinned.

"Then who's the lord of the western lands Kagome?" Sam inquired.

Kagome and Shippo grinned as she pointed to the symbol on her forehead, "My adopted brother, Lord Sesshomaru Taishou son of the Great Dog General, Inu no Taisho." She grinned.

"He was also mated to the Lady of the Northern lands, the Crimson Dragon, Hikari ni Yami, which means darkness to light. Simply said she's the light to darkness. In this case the light to my aniki's darkness" she snickered evilly at her memory of chucking the two in a demon closet during mating season.

Shippo shared the evil glint and the fellowship started to sit as far from the mother and son duo as an evil aura engulfed them that made cold shiver run down their spines.

As Kagome was about to cackle madly, Shippo snapped out of his evil thoughts and pinched her slightly causing her to jolt into his lap. She shot him a death glare before sheepishly laugh and continued her story.

"Sesshomaru had a half brother by the name of Inuyasha and as annoying as the hanyou was, he is my closest friend and beloved. There was even that time…" she drifted away into her thoughts as Shippo hugged her closer.

"I think that is enough for today." He declared as the fellowship sensed the tense and sad atmosphere and left it at there.

"Rest, we leave after breakfast tomorrow." She said and snuggled up to Shippo before closing her eyes to rest.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. There was the rustling of fabric and the sound of someone getting to their feet was heard.

Her head snapped to the side quickly.

Even though there was a lack of light, Kagome could tell the form was that of a hobbit. A closer look at the figure showed that it was Frodo... But where was he going?

She noticed there was someone walking ahead of the young hobbit and realized it was Galadriel. Her dress was flowing behind her. The young hobbit, Frodo was following her quickly.

She had a feeling she knew what that elf lady was up to and sighed before getting up quickly from Shippo and masked her scent and presence as she tailed them closely.

Frodo and Galadriel came to a glade where she proceeded to fill water from a stream into a pitcher. Kagome glared at Galadriel before hiding in the shadows. Galadriel turned toward Frodo.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she said.

Frodo seemed suspicious but curious. "What will I see?" he replied.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror… shows many things…" said Galadriel while stepping up to the basin. She began to pour water onto the mirror. "…things that were… things that are… and some things...that have not yet come to pass."

She stepped back.

Frodo walked up to take a look at the mirror below. Kagome couldn't see anything from her position.

Kagome shuffled slightly to get a better look and settled down as Galadriel's eyes darted to where she once was. Kagome grinned cheekily before thinking to herself;_ can't beat a demon elfie!_

She saw the ring pull Frodo closer to the water and steam began to appear from the basin. Then suddenly, Frodo threw his body backwards and landed on the grass, panting heavily.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind... It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking: it is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

Kagome looked at Galadriel knowingly but she knew better than the fellowship being broken.

She heard Frodo take in a breath.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring."

_'No, Frodo! Don't!'_ she heard herself scream in her head.

Kagome's eyes shifted back to Galadriel.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this."

She advanced towards Frodo and Kagome was swearing in her head as she swore to teach the hobbit a lesson for this.

Galadriel's hand was placed over the ring and Kagome noticed it was shivering uncontrollably. Whether in excitement or fear she did not know.

Then slowly, Galadriel began to change.

Her eyes grew dark as she towered above Frodo with her arms flung out.

"In place of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen!" she claimed maniacally.

Her hair began to flow around her in waves as Kagome felt a great sense of evil in the air. But she did not move from her position as she knew this was a test for the annoying elf lady.

"Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea!" she said, her eyes wild as she took in the hobbit before her.

"Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me, and despair!"

Kagome saw Frodo tremble in fear and sprung out in front of him and gazed into Galadriel's eyes calmly as Frodo grabbed her hand and hid behind her.

Then all of a sudden, the darkness drew away and Galadriel became who she had been before. Kagome knew that Galadriel had passed the test but she would not move away from the two.

"I pass the test" she said, panting heavily. "I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

She turned her back and walked away from them both at that moment.

Kagome opened her mouth but decided against it and glared heatedly at the back of her head.

"I cannot do this alone" came the small voice of Frodo.

Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulder for comfort towards the hobbit.

"You are a Ring bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of power is to be alone" Galadriel stated simply.

Galadriel lifted up her slender hand to display her dainty fingers. Upon one finger she wore a ring.

"This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its Keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will."

Frodo stepped around Kagome cautiously but still keeping some distance away from Galadriel.

"Then I know what I must do. It's just…" he paused, his eyes troubled. " I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel turned and strode towards him to meet his eyes.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future" she said and smiled at Frodo.

"Besides, you have the most understanding of your situation within your fellowship. What she went through was beyond us now little one." As she said so her eyes darted towards Kagome but the demon miko scoffed at her remark.

**A/N: Banzaiiiiii i seriously dislike Galadriel lol =.=" haha ok whatever **

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Pwease ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HEYA GUYS! Sorry i took forever to update! hehe this is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Kagome wasted no time as she woke everyone up for breakfast. They were greeted with different delicious smell of heavenly, mouth watering food. As they sat, the hobbits were the first to snatch bread and bacon as did Gimli and Shippo who greedily stuffed their face with food.

Once all the eating and packing was ready, there was a gift ceremony as Shippo calls it. Galadriel was giving the fellowship unique gifts to each of them.

After passing the others, she stood before Kagome and Shippo.

"I have nothing much to give you Kagome and kit. For you both have everything you need. But here," she took out two rings. Both were silver but there was a separate jewel. Shippo's had a crimson ruby which seem to swirl like water in it whereas Kagome's was changing from sapphire to emerald, amethyst, ruby and it calmed to a serene gold.

"Wear this. For you will find yourselves despite your future task." She smiled as she wrapped a silver chain with a midnight leaf around Nigimi's neck

"May this broken pieces be whole once more."

With that the fellowship took off to the river with each on their boat.

It has been two days of rowing and Kagome was getting pissed. "Row row row ye boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily, don't forget to scream!" she was about to scream the infamous AHHHHHH but a hand found its way on her mouth and slapped it shut.

"It would be unwise to attract whatever enemy is out there towards us Kagome." Chuckled a blonde elf.

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him before turning her attention to Shippo and stroked one of his fluffy tails, earning a low and appreciative purr from the male fox demon.

A sudden gust of wind made the demon mother and son duo tense. "Kaa-san, that scent." Shippo hinted. Kagome nodded dumbly.

_Forks_

All sat quietly after Alice explained her vision. It wasn't her normal, see the future. It was more of the current events that were happening to their missing family member, Higurashi Kagome Taishou Swan. Almost immediately an uproar rose within the pack when she explained it to the wolves. The canines took the blow the hardest when her body left the world. She was, afterall their alpha.

Jacob had stayed silent most of the time.

Carlisle seemed to be in deep thought when suddenly, something clicked in his mind. "I've got it! There might be a way for us to get to Kagome and help her!" he claimed proudly.

All eyes were upon the doctor vampire.

He ran to his office and scoured through his shelves and searched high and low for something.

When the other Cullen's entered his office, they were welcome with the sight of Carlisle holding a large and old book in his hands.

Edward tensed slightly before his eyes lit with slight hope. Bella looked from her mate to Carlisle.

"We might be able to get to Kagome" Carlisle grinned as he dropped the ancient book on his table as dust flew around.

XXXXXXX

Carlisle had them flown off to Japan and were not walking into a deep forest at an unknown location. "Who are we looking for Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"An old miko by the name of-" he was cut off when an eerie dead voice spoke within the shadows.

"Who dares enter my compound?" a voice that belonged to a woman in black cloak and covered in hood appeared above them on a tree branch.

Edward stiffen when he couldn't read her thoughts. Heck, they couldn't even sense her.

Carlisle bowed stiffly before addressing her.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We hope to seek your assistance miko-sama." The dark miko seemed to gaze them from beneath her hood and the vampires felt a shudder down their spine.

The miko jumped down from the tree and gaze at them. "what is it you seek of me undead?" again the Cullen's stiffen.

Sensing their distraught the miko chuckled softly. "You weary of how I know of your species yet you seek me for help? Now speak quickly or I shall leave."

Carlisle nodded his head before continuing. "We need help to open a rift to another dimension to help our family."

The miko seem to raised an eyebrow beneath the hood but recovered from her shock quickly.

"And pray tell who you want to save?" she asked.

This time it was Bella who spoke. "My sister, Kagome."

The miko seem to tense at the name before her voice broke the silence.

"This Kagome, was her name Higurashi Kagome Taisho?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

This time around the miko pulled down her hood and eyes widen like saucers.

The same face and black hair but the only difference were her eyes were cold and dead when Kagome's were bright and cheerful, full of warmth. This woman before them was like a cold Kagome twin.

"My name is Kikyo." She said as if answering their silent question.

That was when everything clicked. Of course! She is _the_ Kikyo Kagome was talking about. Her incarnation. The very same one that the hanyou left her for. bella's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I thought you were dead."

"They all thought I was dead. I did too. But it seems fate has me waiting to redeem myself before death and I have just found the way to do so."

Without much said Kikyo walked ahead and signaled for them to follow ahead. She brought them to a collapsed castle and stopped them in front of the ruins.

"Sit in a circle. I will send you to her." she said with a tone that left no room to argue and they did as they were told.

When they were in a circle, Kikyo stood in the middle of them and started chanting in a different language. She started to glow purple as did they and an alchemy symbol appeared on the ground they sat on.

"Listen, only one of you will make it there while the others stay. Whichever one of you go will be because you have a reason to. When the time comes, you will return. Kagome herself will be the one to send you.

In a few moments the dark light they were covered in turned white and they felt a pull in their soul. Kikyo looked at them and flashed them a small and soft smile at them, at Jacob in focus, that looked like Kagome but different at the same time.

"Tell her I'm sorry and thank you." With her last wishes said, they disappeared from the face of the Earth.

XXXXXXX

The fellowship stopped dead in their track when they step foot on shore. Kagome and Shippo seemed tense and so did they. At least the duo knew what was coming their way but they didn't.

Just as they thought the waiting was killing them a figure was seen walking slowly towards them. When they got a better look, it was a boy around the age of eighteen.

Shippo growled at him causing the fellowship to stiffen and take on a fighting stance. Kagome placed a hand on Shippo before moving in front of him. Legolas was about to stop her when Shippo cast him a side glance and glared at him.

"Kagome…" the male called out. He had short black hair and tanned skin. He had a muscular body and they all seemed to be wearing strange clothes.

"What are you doing here Jacob? No, what are _all_ of you doing here?" she asked dangerously.

"Kagome Alice had a vision of you and we looked up someone who could send us here. She was a miko by the name of Kikyo." Immediately she tensed and this time around Shippo got in front of her and growled at them.

"But only one of us could get by with the power left in her. And it seems like someone picked me." he took a step forward and Legolas aimed his arrow. "Do not take another step forward Jacob Black or they will shoot." Shippo warned

"Kagome… I'm sorry. It was beyond me. _Please_…" he said begging. Kagome took a look back at her group and Nigimi was glaring at the wolf before her in her chibi form.

"It's alright guys. He's with me." she stated. Shippo made a whining sound but a glare from his mother silenced him.

She turned her attention back to him before glaring. "Try anything weird, and I won't stop Legolas from skewing your body." and she turned her back on her.

"Who is he lass?" the dwarf that Kagome had become fond off asked curiously. "My once intended. But he broke my heart." She said emotionless. Gimli frowned at the answer before sending a death glare at the native American.

"What good will he be to us Kagome? He is just a normal boy." Aragorn said.

"Don't worry ye highness, he'll do just fine. If the wolfie can't protect himself then the gods has chosen the wrong guy to come here and help me." she said.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the approaching male and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist protectively. Kagome welcomed it appreciatively as she leaned on his shoulder. Jacob glared at the public affection the two was obviously showing.

Suddenly the two tensed and so did Jacob. "Where's Frodo?" she asked and Jacob sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Shippo growled and answered both of them. "He went into the woods by himself! And I've got a bad feeling that Boromir's gonna do something his going to regret. That, and the fact that orcs are approaching!"

Kagome already felt a headache coming. She sighed and dragged Jacob with her and told Shippo to protect the others.

"where are we going gome?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to glare at Jacob.

"You listen here pup and you listen well, you will call me Kagome and nothing less. You aren't graced by me to be able to call me by any nicknames. Stick to the rules and I assure you will be safe." She warned as her eyes flashed red momentarily, making Jacob gulp and nodding quickly.

"Good. Now come one Jake! We've got orcs to hunt and a hobbit to save! I just hope Boromir doesn't do anything foolish. I actually kinda like him behind that, 'I'm the steward's son of Gondor' attitude." She left a very confused wolf to follow her trail as she sped towards Frodo with her inhumane speed.

**A/N: Again... I'm SOOOOOO Sorry for the delay... ****Which was because either I had too much ideas going on about my new stories or I was updating SOF and then forgot what I was writing Or both! I kinda got depressed cause I couldn't remember what happens next in the story so Please help me! I need to remember how the fight actually went! OMG I'm only 17 and I'm going senile already! T_T**

******Please help T-T**

******Oh and ...**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Pwease ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEYA GUYS! I hope you like surprises! Cause I have a surprise for you in this chapter! **

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome felt her gut telling her to run faster and she took off without hesitation. She came across the sight of a fleeing invisible Frodo which was seen by her miko eyes and Boromir fighting off Orcs while defending Merry and Pippin, whom was fighting off the orcs rather effortlessly.

She channeled her miko energy into her body and Jacob watched with awe as another Kagome materialized. She flashed her eyes open and the original Kagome had swirling white and red eyes(imagine the mangekyo sharingan lol).

She nodded her head to her copy, sending a silent message and the clone flew off on a cloud towards the fleeing Frodo.

Kagome held out her arm and a bow materialized in her hand. Without wasting any more time, she held onto Kushimitama tightly and shot multiple arrows at an alarming speed.

Jacob was still staring at Kagome, watching her with awe.

_I knew she was strong and powerful. But damn, I didn't know she was THIS powerful._

The sound of Boromir's horn snapped the overgrown dog back to reality and he morphed into his dog, I mean wolf form.(sorry I just hate him)

Boromir was too busy with the orcs in his sight that he was oblivious of the archers.

The leader of the Urukhai's entered the scene with a bow and arrow in hand. He took aim upon Boromir and Kagome's eyes flashed white.

**"BOROMIR! DUCK!"**

Recognizing the voice, he immediately dropped down to the ground as an arrow whizzed past him where his heart was supposed to be had he still be standing. He snapped his attention to where the arrow came and narrowed his eyes at the urukhai leader.

He watched as a large wolf descended in front of him tearing the orcs limb from limbs.

"BOROMIR!" Merry gave a low kick to the nearest orc while Pippin severed its head and plunged his sword into another orc. "Get up you overgrown man! You can't lay there while we do all the work!" Merry growled as he twisted his sword and severed an orc's arm.

Kagome glared at the orc leader and whistled loudly. Everyone watched as a black nekomata with purple flames on its legs and forehead descended upon the urukhai leader, its aflame legs burning the orc and killing it slowly.

"HAH! Take that! Go Nigimi!" Pippin cheered as he and Merry stood back to back with their swords hacking and thrusting in orcs gut.

Kagome grinned while she scans the area quickly.

Jacob was having a hard time dealing with the hordes of orcs. She sighed as she ran towards him and landed in front of him.

Jake was surprised as he saw Kagome landing in front of him but relieved at the same time. These orcs had a disgusting taste in their blood. Really disgusting.

"Hey pup, you might want to stand back a lil." Jake seemed to raise an eyebrow in his wolf form and quickly jumped back.

Legolas, Gimli, Shippo and Aragorn came just in time as Kagome unsheathed her sword Inu no Hana and Tokijin. Shippo quickly pushed them back. Legolas was about to question him when he heard Shippo growl, **"Foxfire Barrier!"** a maroon fire erupted in front of Shippo.

They watched as Kagome forced the two glowing swords together and merged. Revealing a white blade with black and purple hilt that was emitting a strange magenta aura. She wore a sad and confident smile on her face

Just then, they heard Kagome's voice over the commotion, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Inu Youkai!"** (A/N:_snickers* you should know where I stole this insert from *snickers some more* wait theres something more interesting_)

The clouds darkened and Kagome thrust her sword forward and turned it as if turning a lock to a door. The wind started to pick up and a bright light shone upon their eyes, blinding them.

When the light dimmed, there in all his glory stood the famous dog general in his physical form. He had his long silver hair in a high ponytail. He had a large sapphire colour strip on both cheeks. He has a pair of golden eyes that held a confused look.

He was adorned with a white armored hakama and wore armored boots and had blue and red sash that was used to tie very familiar two swords, Tenseiga and Tessaiga. He also wore vambraces and armored gauntlets as well as a pauldron on each shoulder. He had another sword strapped on his back, So'unga.

"How am I here?" He questioned, rather more to himself. He raised his gaze and gold clashed with sapphire.

Inu no Taisho's eyes almost widened but he quickly compose himself. He took in the features of the woman before him. She looked so much like Izayoi and Inu Kimi together. She had the same elegance and strength that radiated off her like his first mate. Yet truly compassionate, full of warmth like his second mate.

Her eyes reminded him of the night sky and the emotions behind them are like stars in the sky. But what intrigued him the most of said female, was the crescent moon on her forehead. Who was she? He had not fathered a daughter. That much he is aware. If he had to count in demon years, she would be about Sesshomaru's age. And from the power he sensed within her, she would be on par or even have a greater power than his firstborn.

But just as he was about to ask her a question, she grabbed the hilt of her sword, raised it over her head and brought it down in his direction.

Feeling threatened, Inu no Taisho drew Tessaiga and was about to block her attack, when he realized that Tessaiga wouldn't transform. His eyes widened and questioned his sword's will but finally understood when her sword plunged into an ugly creature behind him.

"Forgive me my lord, I will tend to you in a moment. **Kaze no Kizu!**" the female roared the familiar attack that his sword uses and Inu no Taisho found it almost intriguing that this female knew of this attack but the attack was carried out not by Tessaiga.

He watched, impressed that the her Kaze no Kizu was almost the same imitation as his own, albeit the sakura petals that followed suit in the attack.

Kagome was getting rather edgy with the endless orcs that were attacking. Not only that, but she was hoping of Sesshomaru coming out to help her when she summoned the inu youkai not his father!

She glanced at the Dog General before sighing. She dropped stance and plunged Inu no Hana into the ground and closed her eyes as the incoming orcs approached her quickly.

Legolas was beyond confused, who was that male she summoned?

" what is she doing?! She's going to be killed!" he exclaimed.

Gimli scoffed at the said elf who glared at him only for the dwarf to return the glare.

"You doubt her lad? From what I've known of her so far, she's probably trying to err what she say the miko thingy does lad?" he looked at Shippo for help.

"Purify them master dwarf, she's going to purify them." he said with a grin.

"Yeah that! So have some faith and our lass eh? She is, afterall, the strongest being in this realm." Gimli boasted.

Inu no Taisho heard them talking about purification and he seemed to tense as he watched the female before him glowing pink. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." She said. And the pink glow to her blinded everyone in the area. When the light dimmed, all the orcs had vanished. Purified til the very end. Not even a corpse or ash replaced them.

Inu no Taisho blinked his eyes and watched as the said female was floating in the air as her hair flowed beautifully around her, having a soft blue and purple glow in her hair. When she softly landed on the ground, he walked up to her.

Legolas was about to run to her when Shippo held him back. "That is Inu no Taisho. Previous lord of our land. Her beloved brother's father. She needs to talk to him Legolas. Leave them." He ordered. Never had the elf felt so inferior to another being before, and now he had to suppress a shudder as his eyes met Shippo's hard gaze.

Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Jacob walked back to them as Kagome was being escorted by Inu no Taisho elsewhere.

"Come my lord, we will go somewhere where the ears cannot reach." She said. Inu no Taisho nodded his head and followed her lead.

XXXXXXX

Inu no Taisho had no idea what to make of the female next to him. She was indeed a youkai. She smelled like an inu and a kitsune but youkai's are well known for their lack of emotions. But this female, she was openly displaying her emotions.

"Kagome."

Inu no Taisho was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Hn?"

"My name is Kagome." She smiled at him. He raised an elegant brow as Kagome smiled wider.

"Higurashi Kagome Taisho." She said again. This time Inu no Taisho's eyes obviously widen an inch as he stared at Kagome, confused.

"How?" he asked.

"I knew your sons… Both of them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." She smiled sadly. Again Inu no Taisho was surprised. But he continued to listen to her.

Kagome stopped walking as they came to a clearing at a lake. She smiled at him and sat down on a log. She waited for him to sit down next to her before she continued her story.

"Well, first things first. I was a human whom fought alongside with your sons." She grinned at the shocked look on his face.

"It all started with a well." She sighed as she began with the super long story of her past. Inu no Taisho sat quietly beside her, occasionally nodding to her signaling that he was listening. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Though he sensed no lies from her. The pain in her voice was too real to fake.

By the time she was done explaining to him he had a few questions of his own. As though reading his thoughts, Kagome grinned at him.

"Just ask away my lord."

Inu no Taisho flashed her a grin of his own that seem to blow her mind away. His smile was gorgeous! Its like the charming boyish smile that Inuyasha has but a more sexy look like Sesshomaru. _Oh kami, I can see why he is their father._ She mused.

"So you are the blood sister of my firstborn. Hn. Interesting. I would never have thought of him the kind to take be compassionate of a human, let alone take one in and care for her and train her." he looked at her with a confused look which she return with a soft smile.

"But that does not answer my question as to why I am here Kagome."

"Well my lord-"

"Inu." He cut in.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, "Huh?"

"You may call me Inu. Inu no Taisho is a bit too long don't you agree?" he chuckled slightly as she did too.

Kagome blushed slightly and continued her explanation.

"As I was saying, Inu-sama, I thought when I summoned an inu youkai, I was hoping that Sesshomaru would be the one to help me."

At this Inu's forehead creased. "I was hoping to send back the mutt to his own world when he was to be summoned to help me. That and I miss him dearly. My aniki…" her voice was affectionate and distant.

The great Inu no Taisho couldn't help but think that there was more than just a sisterly love for this girl towards his firstborn. Despite the fact she had been the one to find him a mate, she sounds heartbroken. Not with Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru.

"Kagome… did you have feelings for Sesshomaru?" he asked bluntly.

That was when Kagome's expression changed. Her eyes widen, her mouth was gaping.

It was a bullseye. This interesting female had feelings for his firstborn indeed.

**A/N: SOOOOOO!? How'd you like my little present? Honestly I dislike the idea of having Jacob around so I'll just kill his character somewhere *snickers* oopss.. sorry for Jake fans! hahaa too bad cause the real dawggg is in daaa house! Mwehehehe Aren't I the most Unpredictable Author?! While Naruto is Konoha's No.1 unpredicatable Ninja, Zackayu will be your No.1 Unpredictable Author! **

**BELIEVE IT! HAHAHAHA**

**Review! thank you ;)**

**oh and I'm half way done with my 11th chapter ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HEYA GUYS! I've had a tough time putting this together**

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and blush slightly before putting on an expressionless face. "You need not hide from this one little one." He chuckled slightly at her.

"You have much to tell me ne? But I won't force you for I will respect your privacy. You may tell me when you want to. Until then, please explain to me of this world." He was totally confused at his situation but he was a patient male. And that he would wait patiently til she recovered from her shock and embarrassment.

So she began telling him everything of her life. And I mean everything. Kagome didn't know why but she felt that she was able to open up to the great Inu no Taisho. Perhaps it was because he was the father of her two most favourite and loved males.

But somewhere deep down in her heart, something tugged at its corners. But Kagome dismissed it without a second thought. Inu no Taisho was an interesting being. He was beautiful and powerful, handsome and charming like Sesshomaru. But at the same time he was open with his emotions but not as brash as Inuyasha.

He reminded her so much of the brothers yet he was his own person. That much she understood. It's what kept reminding her that he was not them, despite being the one that sired them.

But when she came to the subject of Legolas, she didn't know why but she felt almost guilty at telling him of her developing feelings towards the elf. However there was a but coming in her thought.

"I sense hesitation and doubt in you pup. Ease this one and tell him." He ordered, in a soft and genuinely worried fashion.

Inu no Taisho surprised himself when he felt a slight jealousy rouse within him and he had to suppress a growl that almost escaped his self.

Though he was proud that his sons had come to agreeable terms with one another and with time they even grew closer. Much like how he wished them to be. The only feeling of anger they had to one another was but a normal sibling rivalry.

But what had shocked him the most was Sesshomaru's change. His son who once hated humans to no end had come to accept the miko youkai in his company while she was still a human was beyond his thoughts. That and he had accepted a human ward earlier would have given him a heart attack had he been a human.

But making a blood bond with a human and take in a human ward? These two females must have played a big role in his life to make him change into a different youkai. And to openly show his emotions, even if it was just a little bit was a huge feat!

He watched and listened with interest as the said woman, Kagome her name, continued to explain to him of her duty in this world, Middle Earth.

She was beautiful. Every moment he spent with her was like eternity with an angel. He felt blessed. It had only been a short few moments since they met and get to know each other, but he had felt as if he has known her for so long.

But it saddens him to hear of her sad tale of her romance life. He had known not how she summoned him to this world, but he cares not. He will, send the boy Jacob back to his world and if he doesn't. He will go elsewhere. He will not burden the woman his sons had taken so much care of.

"well Inu-sa-.." he snapped his attention to her.

"Touga, Kagome, Touga." he told her with amusement dancing clearly in his eyes as he watched her eyes widened.

"erm I thought your name was Inu err Inu no Taisho?" she said

Touga couldn't help but the laughter that rumbled through his chest and was heard in the area.

"It is but my title little onna, it somehow annoys me how you called me Inu-sama. It aggravates me more that it was my own idea. Now on with your story my dear." He said as he flashed her the most beautiful smile she has ever seen in her life, causing her to turn different shades of red, much to the inu youkai's pleasure.

"well, there is this little problem I have with Legolas…." She trailed off and Touga finding it slightly difficult to suppress the urge to growl at the mention of said male. Nonetheless, he listened closely to what she had to tell him.

"I like him… but I don't love him. I mean I know what it feels like to be falling in love and to _be_ in love. But it's neither of these. And when we shared that kiss that one moment, I- I can't help but feel guilty and upset at myself."

By the time she finished saying that, her eyes were blurred with unshed tears and her spirit dampened. Touga looked at her with a sympathetic look and smiled softly at the woman whom reminded him of his past two mates yet she was her own person. If only he knew she had thought the same thing about him and his sons.

He frowned a little before breaking into a grin. Kagome watched in silent at the open emotions on his face.

_It's like watching Inuyasha think._ She mused, suppressing a giggle.

"Sometimes things aren't always as they seem little onna. Perhaps you saw someone else in the elf. Someone who you loved." He said.

Kagome took a few moments for his words to sink in and when they did, her eyes widened with sudden realization and soften into a guilty smile.

"Perhaps."

The long hair, albeit the opposite colour it was almost the same. They both had pointed ears. Wore a powerful and graceful aura. Strong, handsome. They were indeed alike.

She looked up at the sky and let a soft and low growl escaped her lips. A growl that signifies her mourning for her lost one.

Touga watched her for a bit before deciding to ask her.

"Why did you not take him for yourself? Despite what you were harboring for him little one?" her lids drooped a little as she let out a heavy sigh.

"Honestly? I don't know Touga-sama. I thought perhaps it was unrequited and that he only looked at me as a sister and nothing more. I-" she was cut off by Touga,

"You doubted yourself? Onna, we both know my son, he would not accept you as someone special in his life as a ningen to be his blood bond or pack had he not hold any sort of affection for you. Is this not true?" he raised an elegant eyebrow at her as if challenging him.

Her heart felt like it was wrenched out from her heart as what he said took root into her mind. "I was so stupid…" she let out an shuddering breath.

Touga stared hard at her for a moment before sighing, "It is but too late to be thinking of the past. Do not regret of something you have not done in the past. Regret what you have not done in the future. And the future is a mystery and will be a history that you yourself will mould whether you like it or not."

He smiled at her softly as he stared into the forest, listening. Kagome replayed his words in her mind as she decided what she would do with her future.

_I'm not going to play with his feelings._ She thought. Then, she got up and bowed respectfully to Touga who raised an eyebrow at her and waved dismissingly at her. "Do not bow to this one Kagome. You bear my family crest on your forehead and you deserve the respect as well. Do not lower your honor for my time to rule has long past. And to be exact, it is currently your position, Lady Kagome." He teased and winked at her.

Her mouth dropped open at his words and blushed as he winked at her. He offered her his hand to which she accepted reluctantly as he used his sense of smell to lead them back to the fellowship.

"You still didn't tell me how I got you Kagome." He mused at his third time asking the same question.

"Ahh that's right."

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_That night after the incident with Galadriel and Frodo, Kagome took a walk near the waterfall she favoured so much._

_"Kagome?" a husky voice called out at her. she turned to find Haldir sitting at her usual spot. A boulder at the edge of the top of the waterfall._

_She smiled at him and took a long leap and sat neatly beside him. "What ails you this wonderful night dearest?" he asked, voice lace with genuine worry._

_"Nothing you should worry about ancient one." She teased, giggling slightly at his reaction to her nickname for him but frown slightly when a smirk made its way onto his lips._

_"Ahh, but is it not you who had arrived millennium before I was born? At the time when Lord and Lady Galadriel twas but a child to their sire's eyes." He countered, smirking widely at the ticked off mark on her forehead._

_"Then you should learn to respect your elders child." She retorted, causing Haldir to laugh heartily. His voice rumbling through the area. _

_The two complimented each other's company in comfortable silence as they stared into space, each lost in their own thoughts._

**_Kagome…._**

_A voice called out to her. she whipped her head and looked around frantically, catching Haldir's attention. "What's wrong Gome?" he looked at her worriedly._

_"Didn't you hear that Haldir? Someone called my name." she said slightly panicked as he disagree with her._

**_Kagome..._**_ this time Haldir heard it. His eyes locked onto Kagome's as he stared into her eyes with widened eyes. "It sounds like your voice Gome." She could hear her own heartbeat drumming against her chest loudly._

**_Don't be afraid you two. _**_the voice chuckled as a white mist materialized before them. Kagome and Haldir watched silently as the form took shape, leaving them shocked, surprised and confused._

_"You… you're me?" it was more a question as Kagome's voice cracked through the silence. Haldir, who was by now hip to hip with Kagome as he placed a protective hold on her hand, scanned the figure before him who looked exactly like the Kagome beside him._

**_Indeed I am. I am you, Higurashi Kagome Taisho Swan. A you from a parallel world. My name is Higurashi Kagome Taisho Dreyar of the Fairy Tail Guild, SS level Mage, S class ninja and a medic nin. I have come to aid you in your quest._**

_By now the two had their mind blown and Kagome was hurriedly piecing her scattered thoughts together again. She knew of the parallel world. It was told to her by Midoriko. They were exactly the same, however they had a different path to choose._

_She could sense no lies in the miko demoness, the other her from another world. Their aura was the same. And it was one of a kind. Not other would match unless it was them themselves. _

_"and I hear a condition coming from you. Kagome…" she said, awkwardly odd out as she called herself._

_The other her chuckled softly as she nodded her head._

**_My adventures has just begun and you will be needed to fuse with me once this is over. Trust me, Midoriko said the same thing to the both of us even if we're from different worlds, dimension, whatever. _**_She said dismissingly. _

**_So when this is all over, in a few months time, your soul from this world will be infused with mine. The reason? I have no idea. The kami's just work in a complicated way and we both know that. With the jewel and all. So while we're at it, a portion of me will fuse with you and everything you will need, every help you can think off will come from me. From you. I will help you here in exchange for your help in my world. _**

**_You will find that your destiny, our destiny is much MUCH greater than what Midoriko thought. And that means jumping dimension. Oh and don't bother refusing, the Kami's never take no for an answer._**_ She finished with a grin as her tail swished around upset yet happy._

_Haldir stared at the two Kagome's and watched as the one beside him heaved a very heavy sigh. "I understand." _

_With that a grin broke from the other Kagome as she turned into a golden orb and shot into Kagome. Haldir watched silently panicking as she glowed a soft gold and a few moments later she opened her eyes and smiled._

_"I have a family." she said._

_(A/N: please refer to my story Magi Ninja if you're lost thank you)_

_~~~flashback ends~~~_

Touga listened with interest the whole time as he took in the information that was given to him. _So her destined one isn't from this world. How interesting._ He mused.

Kagome thought for awhile before asking him, "So Touga-sama, what are you going to do now? Seeing that I summoned you and not that I'm going to send you back anytime soon."

He had a thoughtful look for a moment before breaking into a grin and turned his full attention to her.

"I guess, I will send the mutt back to his world and then help you out in your journey ne?" he smiled as she grinned at him and nodded as she walked back to camp, with a bounce in her step. It's going to be an interesting encounter she thought. _Laxus…_ a part of her called out longingly.

**A/N: I know, I know, I've got a bad habit of twisting everything around. I'm so sorry if you don't like the idea cause I couldn't resist the temptation XD well I hoped you like that! If you don't, again I'm sorry though it's my story, my choice xDDDD **

**Review! thank you ;)**

**wondering what to write on my 12th chapter...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEYA GUYS! I've had a tough time putting this together**

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

When they got back to camp, Jacob was the first to question her actions. Ticked off by his rude comment she shifted her arm outwards and said out loud, **"Earth make: Dome"** and that was it, Jacob Black found himself encased in earth made dome, sound proof. He was deaf to their ears. But they weren't deaf to his.

So Kagome began explaining everything to them. Same things she told Touga. Who, much to her amusement, had gotten along rather well with her kit.

She had told them everything. However decided not to show them her new abilities just yet. "It's a secret." She says, much to their disappointment.

As she scanned the area, she couldn't help but follow the Rukh that left a trail where her four brothers had split up.

_Stay safe hobbits. We'll meet again._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_"what are Rukhs Midoriko?" she asked during her lessons with said Miko._

_"__Rukh is the home of souls. While we live, it is every man for them self. But when you die, all go back to one place, This is Rukh. When humans die, their bodies return to the earth don't they? The souls return to Rukh, The home of souls." She paused to see if Kagome was listening, her wide eyes glistening with curiousity was all Midoriko needed to continue explaining to her disciple._

_"When Life is born and it lives within the flow, to move forward one must accept that truth. This is Rukh's Guidance or "Fate". However there are people who try to go against it like the people of __Al-Thamen__. The degeneration of evolution, existence becomes nothing and for everything to become their negative that is what it means to go against Fate. This is also known as "Falling into Depravity". When one loved by Rukh is stained in black__they have this power to change fate and can lead to the death of another Magi. Only the power of a "Miracle" can fight against this darkness. Only with the __Wisdom of Solomon__will this miracle be possible. It is unknown if this mission applies to all __Magi__."_

_She began telling Kagome to tell of Magi's, the brethren of miko's from the European side. Their history and the heroes that came with. The sacrifices and death. The lost of the loved ones. Many had died in that world but nonetheless, peace was brought to their land._

_Midoriko then continued to tell her of djinn and the power they granted to those they deem worthy of being their King. The djinn equip and household vessel._

_Safe to say, Kagome was VERY interested in this information. _

_"But that is not all. Where there is good, there is bound to be evil. In this case Black Rukhs was born. Black Rukh is the polar opposite of Rukh. It is created when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny. It is created from and fuels hatred and malice."_

_"But if we are able to manipulate the Rukhs, Midoriko, don't you think it'd be better that way?" Kagome asked._

_Midoriko smiled at her student as she nodded. "Yes, however I cannot teach you that. But that is why I have a few people who can help train you Kagome." She grinned at her disciple as said female brightened up._

_Before she could question who, four figures came into view._

_"These will be your masters in magoi Kagome."_

_She took in their appearance. The first one was a girl, she looked around 15 years of age, golden hair with leaf and grapes? Adorning her hair. She has green eyes that reminded her of Shippo. She wore a Greek-like getup with a large staff that was golden in colour in sync with her hair, it had an upturn crescent shape with a blood red circular gem in the middle with a spear piercing through said gem. Her name is Scheherazade the great priestess of Reim Empire._

_The second person was a tall male with a lean body wearing a green getup. His vest was opened, revealing his toned chest. He wore a magician's hat that drooped over his eye and wore a heartwarming smile. His hair was a softer gold than Scheherazade's. His eyes are clear sky blue that glistened with so much she couldn't decipher what. He held a fishing rod-like wand? Was what she thought. He's name is Yunan. The Rift Guardian._

_The third one was a male around Souta's age, though taller. He has jet black hair that was tied in a low ponytail and ruby eyes that could be mistaken as a demon. He adorned himself with golden ringlets on both arms and neck with a ruby in the middle of his necklace. He wore a black and grey shawl just covering his shoulder which revealed his toned abs. And a black baggy pants. a small metal rod with a jewel at its tip was held loosely in his hand. Judar, is his name._

_Lastly was a child named Aladdin? __Aladdin has a short figure, with blue hair and a fringe that stop at his forehead. He also has blue eyes, and a long braid that extends down to his back. He has a red ruby at the center of his forehead which is held up by a chain. Aladdin wore an Arabian outfit, a black vest over bandages that were wrapped around his lower abdomen. Toned muscle still visible to her eyes. He wore a pair of long puffy Arabian pants and was barefooted. In his hold was a staff shaped like a bird._

_Satisfied with her survey on her masters she grinned at them. "I'm Kagome! I'll be in your care!" _

_That was how Kagome began her training as a magi._

~~~Flashback finito~~~

Kagome didn't waste much time as she began chanting ancient magic and poor Jacob was glowing. His eyes widened in terror as he looked at Kagome for answers. She smiled apologetically at him.

"This is no place for you Jacob Black. Return to Forks and do not tempt to return here ever again." With that said, Touga reached for his sword, Tessaiga, and unleashed an attack the inu taichi didn't know off.

**"Dimensional Scar!" **he called out as a black rift sliced open in the direction he attacked. Jacob thrashed around wildly in his wolf form but in vain. Kagome whispered a last goodbye before lifting him up and threw his body into the rift, sending him back to Washington.

As the rift closed, the broken fellowship fell silent. But jumped back when Kagome turned to face them with a grin.

"What ye lad's waiting for? We've got hobbits to find and orcs to gut!" she roared, much to Gimli's pleasure.

Aragorn grinned at her before nodding. "Take what you need. We travel light! let's go hunt some orcs!" with that, the two men, elf, dwarf and demons dashed off towards the direction of the orcs. With Touga leading with his keen sense of smell and Kagome in tow, leaving Shippo with the other three to help them catch up with the two.

Legolas was scowling as he followed behind Shippo, as quickly as he could. Shippo, sensing his displeasure, chided him. "You have no claims on my mother elf. And you have yet to be deemed worthy to be hers." Letting his words sink into said elf, he dashed faster leaving the rest to follow him as quickly as possible.

XXXXXX

It didn't take them long to catch up with Touga and Kagome who had already set camp, laying in wait for their arrival. Kagome was already cooking as the scent of rabbit meat in stew hit their nose, they moaned appreciatively at her.

Kagome giggled and muttered 'your welcome' to the men who had the decency to blush sheepishly. Boromir took a huge helping of the stew, suddenly missing the two trouble maker hobbits Pippin and Merry as he took spoonfuls.

"Don't worry about them Omir, I've trained them to survive. And surviving was already their nature to begin with." Kagome assured, relieving Boromir slightly but caused him to frown at the nickname given to him.

Kagome turned to Touga and spoke to him. "I mean no disrespect milord, but I think it is better if you return to your realm and train. I will seek you when in dire need."

He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before nodding to her. He glowed for a moment before dispelling in white bird-like spirits. "His rukhs are so pure despite being a youkai." Kagome whispered.

Legolas found something amiss as she glowed a sudden white and glowing bird like spirits traveled towards the separate direction the four hobbits were. He heard her whisper, "May the Rukhs be with you."

XXXX

Kagome felt a pair of eyes on her and snapped her attention towards said elf. She smiled slightly and him as the conversation with Touga crawled into her mind. She sighed heavily as she made her way to sit in between Shippo and Legolas.

Shippo could sense her confusion and distraught rolling off her person as her youki was seeping out dangerously. He wrapped his tail around her waist and snuggled her close. Letting low growls rumble in his chest as he comforted his distraught mother.

_What's wrong mama?_ He asked in their native tongue.

Kagome just shook her head as she laid her head on his chest.

XXXXXX

The next morning they headed off quickly when sounds of horses galloping were heard by Shippo, Kagome and Legolas.

Aragorn, recognizing them, stepped out from his position and called out "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?!" The Riders made a large turn around to circle around the three on the ground while Kagome and Shippo rested their hands on their hilts.

"What business does an elf, three men, a dwarf and a _woman_ have in the Riddermark? Speak Quickly!" he narrowed his eyes at Kagome who return a heated glare to him

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said.

_Kagome and Shippo had to suppress a snicker as the same thought coursed through their mind. __He will make a fine kitsune had he been born a youkai._

_The leader hissed at Gimli as he retorted nastily, "I would cut your head from where you stand had you been a stool taller." They threw threats at each other when Aragorn stepped in trying to calm things down._

_Though the Rohirrim, Kagome recalled them calling themselves, didn't bother to listen to her and she got pissed._

_She took a stance as though a sword was in her hand as she spoke out loud enough for them to hear, "**Balalark Saika"** _

_A sword manifested in her hands as lightning was drawn from the sky thundering down into her sword like form in her hands. She held it tightly and glared at the Rohirrim's. _

_"Take heed to not anger me Rohirrim's. Will you listen to me or will you be burnt to ash with my sword." She warned. The boy she once recognize as Eomer has his eyes widened as he recognizes the woman before him. He quickly ordered his men to lower their weapons and got to their knee in respect._

_"Forgive me Lady Kagome. I did not recognize you." He said in an almost shaky voice. Kagome glared at him some more before nodding and took a long jump which was hundreds of metres away from them and they watched as she plunged the lightning made sword exploded into the earth revealing a large crater in its wake. They gawked at her power as Kagome placed her hands onto the large crater._

_"**With the guidance of the Rukhs, Return this gap as it once was: Chikyu Iyashi no Maho!(earth healing magic)" **_

_The large crater glowed brightly as did Kagome and within seconds, the earth was filled as it once was. Kagome, satisfied with her work, went back to the group and smacked Eomer hard on the head as she growled at him._

_"Speak now boy, what of the mark and land?" She demanded, her voice filled with authority as Eomer stumbled for answers._

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. I am Eomer." He dares a glance at Kagome as he met empty but calculating eyes. _Oh great the rat has poisoned his mind.__ She cursed inwardly._

_He continued speaking about friends and foes as Kagome glared at him, this time baring her fangs at her._

_"They travel with me pup. And you dare insult me by accusing us as spies?!" Kagome grabbed his armor and hauled him up by a hand and flared her youki dangerously, causing the army of Rohirrim to plunge to the ground at the power and killer intent._

_Shippo grab hold of his mother quickly as he wrapped his own youki around hers in a comforting manner as he questioned them on her behalf. Being away from her pack was hard enough for his mother, he knew her too well._

"We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." A silent message passing between them.

Eomer shook his head gravely "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits?" Gimli asked frantically.

"They would be small-" Aragorn spoke.

"T'would seem only children to your eyes." Kagome finished, now calmer but a promising new anger is arising.

Pointing a finger towards a billowing cloud of smoke Eomer spoke, "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Boromir's voice came in, disbelief washing upon his face.

"I am sorry. Hasufel! Arod! May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters."

He put on his helmet and mounted his horse. "Look for your friends milady, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north! Til we meet again Lady Kagome." He gave her one more small nod before galloping off to his aimless direction.

The men, elf and dwarf mounted the horses and rode off to the direction of the smoke while Shippo and Kagome dashed forward, leaving them to follow after. Legolas wondered silently why she hadn't summoned her familiar Nigimi yet but dismissed the thought as he knew she would call for him in times of need.

They reached the pile of carcasses as Shippo held onto one of their belts while Kagome walked past the pile, eyes searching the ground for something before coming to stand before the line of trees, looking in judging something.

Aragorn, taking note of her reaction is one not of despair of losing her two surrogate brothers, decided to follow the tracks and a calculating look wash over his face.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." He's voice called out, causing the almost mourning and wailing fellowship to snap their attention to him.

" They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut. They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle… and into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn came to stand beside his female companion soon followed by Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them there?" Gimli asked no one in particular.

"Maybe it was their growing desire to get away from you." Kagome giggled as the others chuckled.

She was the first to step forward and enter the Fangorn Forest. Obviously followed by her beloved son and lastly Gimli, who grunted and followed once everyone else was inside.

"I didn't think you could track them that fast Aragorn." She said with a beaming smile. Aragorn, slightly taken aback by her confession, snapped back to reality and grinned at her. "I wouldn't have done so had you not linger before the Forest Kagome."

With that they headed deeper into the forest, following the trail left by two mischievous hobbits.

**A/N: Again, i added another different manga into this. I'm sorry but hey, its interesting that way and explains everything and how she got her power yeah? XDDD Hope you like it!**

**Review! thank you ;)**

**wondering what to write on my 13th chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 13**

Shippo's face crunched up as he watched the dwarf stuff his finger with the black substance into his mouth only to spit it out. "Urgh, orc's blood." He said grossly.

Shippo again crunched up his face as he sighed at the stout dwarf, "I would've told you that had you not went ahead with tasting it Gimli my man! I can smell their stench from the blood miles away! Their scent is all over this place!" he almost groaned at the stench.

Boromir wore a pain-stricken face only to have Kagome dismiss him easily as she broke into a huge grin.

"Loosen up Omir! Their my pack! I told you I taught them everything needed to survive and I repeat, surviving was already their nature. Besides I can smell them alive." She assured the guilt fill gondorian.

Shippo nodded his head in agreement.

Gimli huffed and gave a pat on the back at Boromir as he gave his point of view to him "Well at least we know that Merry and Pippin put up a good fight must've shocked the crap out of the orcs." He grinned.

Then suddenly the trees in the forest started swaying in sync but there were no breeze. Kagome lit up and sniffed the air as she closed her eyes and relaxed her stance. She heard Aragorn comment on the tracks but paid him no mind as she focused on the energy of the forest. Whispers began to be heard from the trees causing Kagome to focus harder.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory… and anger." Legolas said

"But a great place to build a home if you're trying to get away from people." Shippo interrupted

"I mean with the rumors going around that this place being haunted and all we wouldn't have to worry about intruders. Except the stray hobbit and occasional orc." He grinned.

"Ye got my vote on that kit." He swung his axe on his shoulder and grasps it tightly

"You wouldn't have to worry about transporting your own wood; you'd have plentiful amounts all around you!" he ended

The trees started groaning and Aragorn quickly turn towards his four companions, "Gimli! Lower you axe!" He whispered harshly. Gimli did as told and Legolas smirked.

As quickly as the groaning began, it disappeared, returning to its form before. Swaying softly as though a light wind breezed upon them.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

Shippo raised an eyebrow at the elf. "Now why would the elves bother teaching trees how to speak. As years would come and develop, they would have been able to speak by themselves even without you elves teaching them." he said, causing the elf to look shock.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Aragorn asked.

Shippo shrugged as he answered Aragorn's question.

"Back in my world, we have this very old tree, Bokutsu. He was very wise, probably created from the very beginning of the world. He could speak and all. In fact he was still around during Kagome's time."

Now, the fellowship couldn't help but have their jaw slacken but that was until Kagome began glowing a soft dark green and the leaves around her swirled dangerously.

She snapped her eyes and the fellowship stared into full white glowing pupils as she reared her head back and growl softly as if having just come to an agreement with someone. Or something.

"The white wizard approaches." Her voice finally came out, snapping them out of their trance.

"The white wizard approaches." She said again, this time they caught the message and swiftly hid.

"Do not let him speak. He will cast a spell on us." Aragorn gripped his sword tightly as did Boromir whereas Legolas held onto his bow and arrow and Gimli on his axe.

They were so focused on the approaching wizard that they didn't realize that Kagome was still where she was earlier and Shippo stood before her protectively.

The males quickly acted as the shining bright light approached and a figure could be seen. However the features were still unclear.

That didn't matter. They would still cut down the enemy. But how wrong they were. The steel in their hand suddenly became unbearably hot and they couldn't help but drop their swords and axe, hissing at the pain. Legolas shot an arrow towards him but found it in vain as he deflected each arrow.

A voice then called out. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Where are they?!" Boromir demanded, clearly on edge at the new presence.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" he asked.

That was when Kagome glided gracefully before them, blocking their view of the white wizard. A soft smile was seen on her face.

"You should stop that annoying light old man. It is rather hurtful to my demonic eyes." Kagome said.

Almost immediately the light dimmed to reveal the very same person who they saw fell to his doom at the battle with the Balrog at Khazad Dum. Gandalf broke into a smile as he welcomed the embrace Kagome surprised him with.

"It is good to see you too my dear. How fares you in this rueful times?"

Kagome hugged him tighter. "So-so. It was lonely without you but I regained a family before losing the four imps." She said, pointedly into Shippo's direction.

"Ahh so this is the son of the great miko demoness Kagome, Shippo Taisho." He was about to say something else when was cut off by Aragorn.

"How can this be? We saw you fall to your doom with the Balrog." Aragorn's voice inquired slightly shaky.

And so Gandalf the white as he calls himself now, began telling them of his past self. Gandalf the grey. He flashbacked here and there explaining to them of his current situation. Or the situation the true Sarumon should've been in had he not strayed away from the righteous path.

"I've been sent back until my task is done." He said finally.

"Well I'm glad you're back Gandalf." Boromir said.

"Gandalf.. Yes that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the grey." He said after looking confused for a moment. Shippo couldn't help his mouth as he chipped in.

"Well coming back from the dead made you senile." He grinned sheepishly when Legolas glared at him only for him to glare back intensely ten folds, making the elf shudder and look away. Amusement twinkled in Gandalf's eyes.

"So you're Gandalf huh? Not grey anymore… Guess we better start calling you Gandalf the white now eh?" Shippo looked him up and down as though studying him.

When his eyes reached the old one. They both came to a nod.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide." Smiling, he started walking into the forest with Kagome and Shippo in tow. Aragorn and Gimli picked up their weapons before following.

XXXXX

"-we must travel to Edoras with all speed." Kagome heard Gandalf lastly as Shippo took one of her hands into his. Clearly aware that she wasn't paying attention. She gave a light squeeze to thank him as she continued walking.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn said with amusement eyes as he watched his friend Legolas staring affectionately at Kagome but scowling deeply at Shippo, regardless knowing that the male was her son.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf answered.

"Then have we come all this way for nothing?" Gimli asked obviously upset. "Are we to leave the Hobbits here… in the horrible, dark, dank tree infested… I mean charming. Quite charming forest." He tried to correct himself when the trees started to groan at him, again.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at the dwarf.

"It was more that mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones… that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said, facing in some random direction that would no doubt lead them to the edge of the forest.

"One thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." Both men laughed at Aragorn's comment, because well, it's true.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong." Kagome continued his riddles.

"Strong?!"

This time Shippo sighed heavily before addressing the stubby dwarf

"Gimli! Not again! Whether you like it or not, the Ents are going to be a part of this war. And you need to understand Merry and Pippin are safe, much safer than you'll be if you so much as say one more word in my presence." Shippo scowled causing Gimli to clamp his mouth shut after imitating a goldfish and shook his head and followed his comrades.

When they exited the forest, Gandalf gave a loud, pleasing whistle and Legolas watched, awestruck of the fast galloping white horse.

"That is one of the Mearas… unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas voiced out.

Kagome sighed at the sight of the horse. Usually the horse would go to Gandalf but it straightaway went to Kagome. She petted the horse lovingly when Gandalf's voice spoke.

"It seems Shadowfax has turned against me for you Kagome. How it pains me so." Gandalf said rather dramatically.

"Oh put a sock into it you old man." Kagome replied teasingly.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many years. Yet when he answers my call, he goes to you dearest Kagome." He chuckled softly. The horse neighed and nodded its head as if agreeing with him.

"But come now old friend, we both know Kagome has no need for your assistance on arriving to our destination with her familiar in her grasp."

Reluctantly, the horse went to Gandalf.

Once all had mounted their horses. Kagome touched the purple bracelet on her right hand and chanted,** "My friend, born of friendship and love come forth! I summon you: Nigimitama!"**

A soft glow emitted from her person and within seconds a large fox with long fangs protruding from its teeth like a sabre-tooth landed from the sky. Its black fur like midnight. Its eyes the same match of its owner, deep sapphire. A blood ruby red gem crescent atop of it forehead whilst purple flames on all four paws and its forehead. It roared loudly, enough to scare away the nearby creatures with its rumbling warning.

A soft smile crept on her lips. "Nigimi…" she called out lovingly. He walked to his mistress but stopped when he saw the unknown fox demon beside her. He growled threateningly when Kagome growled lowly at him.

Nigimi tilted his head to the side slightly when Kagome spoke. "Smell his scent Nigimi. You should recognize him."

He did as he was told, albeit reluctantly and warily. He took a whiff of the air from the unknown male when the familiar Lily and Forest scent hit his nose. That was when he knew that the orange kitsune with emerald eyes was the one that saved him from the night he was almost killed by his parents because he was born a different kind. Instead of the white and red fur, his was midnight black. Even his forehead jewel was different.

Taking another wary look of him, yes it was the very same youkai that saved him from death and placed him in the care of the kindest master in the world. And that master was said youkai's mother.

Nigimi walked more comfortable towards them and purred as Kagome petted him.

"it will be a long journey my friend and I'm tired from all that running and new events." She nuzzled Nigimi as she let out a sigh of relieve.

Taking the hint, Nigimi laid on his belly and signaled for his mistress and son to mount him. And when they did, he took for the sky.

Gandalf called out for Kagome. "Be careful! You might be caught by the enemy!" he warned.

Kagome grinned at him. **"Oh Rukhs, Guide me! Invisigar!"**

Right before their eyes, Gandalf and the fellowship watched in awe as Kagome, Shippo and her familiar Nigimi, vanished before their eyes. But their voice was heard.

"We'll be with you just fine old man. Get a move on!" she hustled. And they heard Nigimi's fast thrust as the wind picked up. Taking heed of her word, they rode quickly to their destination.

**A/N: Honestly... I'm actually disheartened that I've not been receiving any reviews lately... Is my story getting rather mundane? Is it badly written? *sighs* nobody tells me anything *sobs* I might actually die out of ideas this way and turn this discontinued... **

**nonetheless, **

**Review please**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 14**

They came to a slow gallop upon the sight of the gate. Kagome had already dispelled the invisibility spell earlier and Nigimi had transformed into his small form and hid cozily into Kagome's black cloak, camouflaging perfectly.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf said to them pulling Shadowfax to go through the gates.

Kagome and Shippo kept up with ease as they breezed through the village unnoticed. The silence upon them was broken when Gimli spoke his mind. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

As they came to a halt and walked for an audience with the king, they were stopped by the guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." As Gandalf nodded to his companions.

Shippo was reluctant to place his sword, Kurama, in the hands of potential ningen enemy but he knew better that the soul residing in said sword was strong enough to fend off enemies. So after his internal battle he placed the sword in their hands.

"Lose it and your life shall pay the price." He warned.

Lastly was Kagome. She took out every dagger, her bow but when it came to her swords… boy was she upset.

After a few whispers from Legolas, she reluctantly gave in and placed Inu no Hana, Tokijin and Himiko(now a short sword) into the hands of the guards captain. She too carried out her own threat much like her son.

"You lose this, and I will carve out every single bone of your body, making sure you are still alive. And by that time I assure you, you will beg for death." She warned. Satisfied as the captain paled and nodded frantically, taking special care for the four swords belonging to the mother and son duo.

After a few squabble regarding Gandalf's staff, they entered the Great Hall.

In the front of the room, one could very well tell that it was Théoden sitting in the chair, and that it was most likely Wormtongue sitting next to him. Even with his excellent Elvish hearing, Legolas had a difficult time hearing the words passed from Wormtongue to Théoden, for they were spoke in such low tones.

Though his words were clear as day to the two youkai's.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." Said the ugly creature unbefitting of a human beside him.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf stayed on Legolas' arm as his staff remained unseen by anyone in front or behind him.

"He's not welcome." Wormtongue continued to whisper.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stromcrow?" When Théoden looked at Grima, Grima stood.

"Just a question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf looked annoyed for a moment and so did Kagome. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death, to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf positioned his staff so Grima was able to see it.

Grima was enraged that the guards didn't follow orders. "His staff. I told you to take the Wizards staff!"

A menacing looking group of guards approached the four intending on taking away the staff, but Legolas and Aragorn started punching and kicking away at those who came in their bubble. Gimli and Boromir just barreled through. One of the guards crept behind Gandalf but was kicked away by Shippo.

Finding out that they were hard to fight off, they turned to the only female of the group and lunged at Kagome. Thinking she was helpless. But when they stepped within her range, Shippo quickly grabbed the other four men and hauled them away as the earlier guards who were pursuing his mother was flung out of the window. Her eyes were a murderous pure black and purple.

The air around her generated purple lightning and crackled dangerously. Promising a painful death to those who appear as threats to her and her pack. Her eyes fell upon the worm that was wriggling away.

Fear struck Grima's face and he was crawling away when Gimli shoved his foot on him. "I'd stay still if I were you." He warned.

Gandalf walked closer to Théoden. "Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadow." Closing his eyes and raising his hand, "Hearken to me! I release you… from his spell."

Théoden laughed. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf threw his cloak off. _He's too dramatic for an old man.__Kagome mused_.

Théoden was thrown back into his chair by a white light.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf shoved his staff forward which makes Théoden shift in his seat. Kagome turned to watch the lady in white run into the room. Grabbing onto the lady's arm, Kagome stopped her from intervening.

The lady glared at her and was about to backhand her when she met Kagome's cold glare. "You will cease all folly and watch as your king be cured from this evil that has poison him youngin. Or you will die trying to get away from me." she warned, her fangs bared at the lady, causing her to tremble in fear.

A strange voice came out of Théoden. "If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf moved closer to Théoden's chair. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine."

"Be gone."

Kagome gripped the lady harder when Théoden lunged at Gandalf, who thrust his staff again. Théoden slumped down and Kagome's grip loosens, she whispered to the woman, "Go now, and go to his aid." Her menacing voice long gone and replaced with a soothing melody that instantly brought the reaction out of the lady.

Kagome turned her attention elsewhere for a moment when her eyes met Legolas. Who had a longing yet hurt look on his face. She was worried for some reason about what she would do about her feelings and about him. She would need to speak with him sometime soon.

Yes that she will do.

The lady in white stopped Théoden from falling completely to the ground and his face changed from that of an old man to that of a middle aged man. Not a big difference. He looked to the lady in intrigue. "I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." Eowyn released the unshed tears that has been pooling for many moons in joy of finally being recognized by her uncle.

"Gandalf." He looked at the white wizard

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Théoden stood up shakily and his eyes scanned the crowd.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." He admitted.

"That's almost guaranteed when a Dark Wizard possesses you." Kagome suggested. This caused the king to somewhat place his gaze on her, half confused half glaring.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf quickly cut in. Hama **(A/N: I think that's the guy's name)** stepped forward and offered him his sword. Grabbing the piece of weaponry, Théoden looked happy… until he saw Grima.

While they were busy trying to hack the worm into pieces, Kagome and Shippo went to collect their weapons and looked disinterested at the fate of the worm.

Théoden stomped out after Grima as Kagome turned to the men. "You might want to stop him from doing anything rash."

The most she heard out of the Théoden – Grima conversation was, "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

It was then she took up the role to tell him of his son's fate. And by the time she had finished, his face was one of sorrow and despair.

"Fret not Rohan's King. Your son died with honor, fighting against the dark evil. The dead has a place within them, we the living must go on." She spared him no more glance as she turned on her heels with her son in tow.

Leaving the King utterly speechless and unsure what to say.

**A/N: Sorry! It's kinda a short chapter. **

**For those that were wondering who I'll be pairing Kaggy with, well I promise the answer in two more chapters. **

**Review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 15**

"Okay spill Kagome" he ordered. They were in a room in castle that the king has allowed them to stay in. and taking advantage of their silence, he finally voiced out his thoughts that has been bugging him for a long time.

She turned her attention to her son and raised an elegant eyebrow in a Sesshomaru-like version. "What?"

He sighed exasperatedly

"I know you like that pretty elf Kaggy mama! And I know you were like lovey-dovey looooong before I came in. But after Touga-sama was summoned and within that brief moment you were together, you came back with a cold shoulder to the guy. Not that I'm complaining or nothin' since it's your life. But your depressing aura is .NUTS!" He almost roared.

Kagome was taken aback for a moment and let his words sink in as her son continued his ramblings. Her deep and heavy sigh immediately shut him up and he turn to his mother.

"Really kaa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, as he sat on the bed next to her.

Kagome placed her face in her hands as she shook her head. "I do know Ship… but you know back then I loved Sesshy… and I'm scared if I see Legolas as a replacement of him. Despite the opposite personality, the aura around them, it's just too similar! I ca- I can't do this to him Shippo!" her outburst twisted his heart as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

Shippo knew of her feelings to the stoic demon lord but she made not advance for him. In fact it almost tore him apart to watch his mother set up the mating of the one she loved with another. He sighed desperately to comfort his mother then and he is still trying to ease her pain now.

Kagome sighed heavily as she leaned against her son. Both totally unaware of the eavesdropping elf outside their room.

XXXXX

That evening before the sun set, all was spent by sending away the body of Theodred, Son of Theoden.

"No matter how many times I go through this in my thousands of years of age, I can never get used to the boring ceremony." Kagome whined softly. A smirk swept across Legolas' lips.

"What are you smirking at pretty boy?" Kagome growled softly, causing the smirk to turn into a full blown grin.

"Urgh! You're impossible!" she mumbled. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"You know Kagome, you make a funeral very lively." He commented, causing her to blush a shade and huffed away. But when Shippo came into view, she left his side and made for her son. Slightly hurt, he looked away from the one who holds his heart.

Aragorn saw this and spoke his mind. "Her insecurities would be yours to fix my friend." He hinted. For an elf over 3000 years, his friend was still clueless when it comes to woman and love.

XXXXX

Kagome watched the two children eat the soup, starting to want some soup of her own. She wouldn't ask for it of course, that would be rude. But it seems that Gimli lacks all manners, and drink whatever alcoholic substance he could find. In fact her own pup has gotten influenced by him. She felt a small movement beneath her cloak. She lightly petted the area where her familiar slept cozily.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn stood up and looked at her uncle and Gandalf who were sitting at the throne.

"Where is mama?" The little girl asks whose name was recently discovered as Freda asked. Eowyn shushed the girl and put a blanket around her shoulders.

Gandalf looked at Théoden who had his head in his hand. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Théoden removed his hand to listen to the old Wizard. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

Aragorn sat smoking his pipe at the table across from Gimli. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

Théoden stood up and walked towards the ranger, "They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me...but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Said Aragorn.

Théoden looked insulted, "When last I look… Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Kagome straightened up from her place on the pillar next to Legolas. "Well it seems like you've been doing a great job."

"You insult me?" Théoden turned to her.

"The look in your eyes says you're going to do something that you know will further hurt your people. And you feel threatened when someone else suggests something, you are bringing about your own downfall." She pushed herself to stand in front of Théoden.

"Who are you to question me?"

Kagome turned her head a bit with a smile on her face, "Ah, I am one of seniority of this land. I was born and trained even before the world was created. You should know when a superior being is before you child of men. " There was a silence when all of a sudden Théoden was brought to his knees.

His men rushed to his aid but found that they could not move, frozen on the spot. Théoden couldn't bring his head up. Kagome forced his head up to meet her swirling black and glowing white pupils with a tinge of creeping red.

Théoden trembled in fear at the slight power she unleashed upon him.

Gandalf shook his head and decided to intervene before Kagome got lost herself. "Kagome, child, I believe he now knows of his place before you. Please release him. It is not in your body to tread of a way to teach him his place." He called gently.

Moments passed that felt like eternity for the imprisoned and powerless king when the pressure upon him ceased and lifted.

He gasped for air when a voice spoke in his head.

_It will do you well to never underestimate others. Foolish king._

"So what is the King's decision?" Théoden stepped back from Kagome. And after calming his nerves and taking deep breaths, he answered.

"We'll go to Helm's Deep."

XXXXXX

"Why must you do that?" Gandalf huffed tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know better than I that that king was a pain in my ass!" she growled.

"And he was insulting my pack! No one insults my pack! And Aragorn is fit to be a better king then he'll ever be!" she roared. Boromir had to suppress the tremble of fear that crept up his spine.

"I'm honored you think highly of me Kagome but did you really have to do that?" Aragorn asked. But before Kagome could answer, Shippo cut in.

"You should have seen her that one time when someone insulted a pup from our pack. It was Koga and Ayame's eldest pup, Kotaru. She ripped the dragon youkai lord of the northen lands head from his shoulders. But before she ripped both his arms and legs. And he was still alive when he tore his head out." he finished, causing the others to look at her grimly and gravely.

Aragorn sputtered for words. "yo-you d-did wh-wha-what?!" he almost screeched in fear.

Kagome just nonchalantly shrugged and walked off.

"That… is an interesting way of handling the situation." Came Gandalf's perceptive voice.

"All matters aside," Aragorn said, after recovering from his shock,

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn finished. After several of seconds of walking they reached the stables. Aragorn continued walking with Gandalf to Shadowfax.

Borimir stood at the entrance with Gimli calmly as did Shippo whereas Kagome and Legolas followed after the two men.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." Gandalf turned to face Aragorn.

Kagome scoffed at the comment. "No shit Sherlock. Been trying to tell that runt the same thing. Wished Sesshy was here. He'd sat his mind right with his I-Am-Your-Superior attitude."

Gandalf laughed heartily as he replied her. "I think you have done that part as good as your brother would Kagome. I'm sure he is proud of you wherever he is." He grinned.

A soft and longing smile appeared on her lips which went unnoticed by the other 'cept for one elf.

"He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses **have **to hold." Gandalf told the young king.

"They will hold." Aragorn and Kagome said at the same time, assuring the wizard.

"Indeed they will. With you around, especially you two," he pointed to the mother and son duo. "I have nothing to fear for."

Gandalf started to stroke Shadowfax and let out a sigh, "The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain." He mounted his horse and Aragorn stood to the side. Legolas seeing he was going to ride out pulled the female to the side. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Aragorn nodded, "Go." And Gandalf went, without riding over any half brained half elves in the process.

"How many times do you think he's going to disappear like that?" Shippo asked

"Only a couple more if we're lucky." Grunted the dwarf that was almost hit by the fast horse.

XXXX

Kagome caught Aragorn speaking with Eowyn and she narrowed her eyes at the lady as she tried to sway her way into his heart.

_Why that rat! I'll make sure Aragorn keeps his heart to Arwen or it'll be in my hands_! She vowed. Though deep down in her heart she knew that his heart was Arwen's and hers alone.

She followed Eowyn into the Great Hall and watched as swung the sword like an amateur.

_Go into battle with Naraku that way, he'll make a puppet out of you. Gerhhhh_. Her thoughts came. Deciding to show off a little, she hid her presence and got closer to the sword swinging Lady of Edoras.

When she got close enough within her range, she made her presence known. Her reaction was three seconds slow and when her blade swung in her way, she easily captured the blade with her fingers.

Eowyn's eyes widen when she saw her. And much more in her ability to stop her sword with her fingers.

"Oh my lady Kagome, forgive me!" she quickly say. Kagome pulled the blade with her fingers with ease and Eowyn was caught off guard as her sword flew into Kagome's hands.

"This is a good sword." She said and passed it back to Eowyn.

"Thank you milady. But what can I do for you?" she asked.

Kagome just shook her head and answered.

"The blossoming feelings you have for one man in my pack should perish. Do not bother. His heart was never yours to begin with." She said straightforwardly.

Eowyn's expression contorted. "What do you mean?" she asked again though clearly having understand the meaning.

"You will not stand in their way. Do not condemn yourself in this unrequited love." She warned and walked off without sparing another glance at her. Leaving her to her thoughts.

**A/N: Sorry! I kinda got sidetracked and was busy lately...**

**For those that were wondering who I'll be pairing Kaggy with, well a promise is a promise, wait for the next chappy**

**Review please**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 16**

The walk to Helm's Deep was boring. And tiring. So finally, Kagome got cranky and let Nigimi out of her cloak and giggled when the fox rested on her shoulders and wrapped its nine tails around her neck

Her familiar caught the king's eyes. "That is a strange creature you have as a pet." He said. Upon hearing his words, Nigimi snarled at the king who was surprised but Kagome petted him gently.

"He is not a pet Théoden." She said, not bothering with any formalities as he deserved none.

"He is my companion. Far older than you and far more superior. Do not let his current appearance fool you. For he is capable of war himself" She warned. The king swallowed a nervous lump in his throat as he nodded his head.

Then a burst of laughter was heard when Gimli's horse ran off and he fell off his horse face first into the dirt.

"I'm ok! I'm ok! That was deliberate!" he lied, trying to hide his embarrassment. Kagome laughed so hard that she had tears pooling in her eyes.

XXXXX

That night, Kagome was pulled aside by Legolas further away from the camp. They went into the forest(A/N: funny always the forest) where they were far away from the others.

Kagome was tired of the silence and was about to say something when they stopped walking and Legolas turned to face her. His expression was one that was calculative.

They were staring at each other for a few moments when Legolas finally decided to speak.

"I know what it is you fear." He started, a raised eyebrow was Kagome's answer.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"In a relationship Kagome. I know what it is you fear. But I assure you I am willing to risk what it is I'm feeling for you. Even if you see me as someone else. I'm sure that you will see me eventually. I will wait an eternity if it's what it takes."

His arms were firm grips on her shoulder and Kagome stood, jaw slackens, unsure of what to say but let the words process and sink in her mind. When she had gathered her scattered thoughts, her eyes were pooling with unshed tears.

"B-but I can't do that to you Legolas. I ca-can't!" her shaking voice stuttered.

"I will love you til you see only me. I vow you this." Without waiting for an answer, his lips crushed against her. Frustration oozing out and vengeance was upon her through their heated kiss.

Kagome struggled against him for a moment but his hand crawled into her thick black locks and tugged on her gently but firmly and deepened the kiss when she gasped slightly.

As his tongue graced hers, all thoughts on struggling melted away and she did within his embrace. A soft moan rumbled through her throat. Legolas knew, he had won the battle.

He nibbled her bottom lip and teased her tongue to follow his and he found it rather hard to control his lust and desire when her hands explored his chest, beneath his clothes. A groan from him was heard.

A few more moments passed and they were forced to pull away from each other, gasping for air.

Their foreheads touched and when she steadied her breath, she stared into Legolas' eyes, searching for an answer. Satisfied with what she saw she grinned.

"You really think you can pull this off Legolas?" she asked

"Positive." He answered. They shared a few more moments before heading back to camp.

XXXXX

They returned to the camp and the first thing she saw was Eowyn hitting on her pack. _The nerve of that ugly woman! grr… I should let Arwen see this and then decide to castrate her or not._ Her evil thoughts radiated off into her aura which made Legolas shudder.

She stomped off towards Aragorn and directed her killer intent to the woman unbefitting to the man she found worthy of her sister, Arwen.

Eowyn found it hard to breathe and turned to face an eerily smiling Kagome. "I would like to speak to the pup now if you don't mind. Move along now Eowyn." She said in a rather sickly sweet voice that promised torture if disobeyed. Eowyn quickly bowed and excused herself, afraid of the consequences the superior creature would befall upon her self. She shuddered at the thought.

Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief and raised an eyebrow at Kagome who caught on the questioning look on his face.

"Thought you might need some help." She shrugged.

Again he sighed and shook his head. "Not that I am ungrateful, but did you really have to do that Kagome? I mean I could feel your killing intent on her. And it was directed to her!" he had a horror stricken look on his face that made her grin like the Cheshire cat.

XXXXX

The next day, bright despite the sun clouded by the puffy white clouds. Kagome was riding with Legolas which got weird looks from Aragorn and a knowing look from the others. Shippo just glared at the elf and rode closely behind them on Nigimi who was growling at Legolas.

Out of nowhere a warg came out of hiding from behind the large boulders and tore a soldier's head off. Nigimi's face twisted with disapproval and darted off towards the nearby warg and snapped his large jaw on its head and tore it off before breathing out black fire.

"A SCOUT!" a soldier roared out. almost immediately a large number of warg and orcs riding them attacked.

Without wasting her time, she dove away from her horse and sliced off an orcs head that was near her. she cast a quick glance and saw that the arrogant king was in trouble and a quick rush of power pumping in her legs, she was in front of him, in between Theoden and an orc.

The said king was astonished when the hateful woman appeared before him when his sword was thrown aside by the orc in front of him.

In a swift movement, she severed its head with her dagger and disappeared from his sight only to be found next to her pet *cough* familiar, that has transformed into a sabre-tooth with black fur and burning white flames on its paws and forehead.

He gaped at the size. It was much bigger than the warg and it easily maneuvered in between the enemy and bit off their heads.

Shippo was breaking off each orcs head when his ears heard a grunt over the cliff. He quickly ran with his demon speed to said cliff and saw that Aragorn had fell into the river. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**"Oh canines of this forest, answer my call. A human has fallen into the river, return him to those who holds him dear." **

A soft breeze made the trees softly sway. And Legolas' voice was heard over it. He was clearly pissed and denying the thought that Aragorn had fallen to his doom when an orc told him with his last breath.

"It cannot be." He said.

Shippo chuckled softly and earned a death glare from the men.

"What is so funny child, about the fall of our comrade." He hissed.

Shippo was now scowling when multiple howls were heard.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as Nigimi howled back.

The howling went on a few more moments and so did the glare and scowling competition between demon and elf.

Kagome, who has been listening to the conversation of the canines of the forest, was letting Nigimi answer them.

**_Who is it that calls for our aid?_**

**I am Nigimi, a loyal companion to the alpha female of the strongest being in this world.**

**_…. What are you?_**

**I am a war fox demon. My kind is second ranking to my master.**

Silence met his answer for a moment.

**_Then it is true that you are the gods companion. I understand my lord. What is it you wish of us?_**

**A human has fallen from this cliff. A human male by the name of Aragorn. His scent is of royal blood and musky wood. Find him, and return him to us.**

**_We understand. But we wish a favor before doing so._**

A loud growl erupted from Nigimi before he calmed down and answered.

**What is it?!**

**_We wish to hear the howl of our master and goddess._**

A content growl was heard and Kagome nodded her head at him.

**Very well.**

With that, the fellowship and people of rohan and inhabitants of Middle Earth heard the loud roar that erupted from Kagome.

It sounded intimidating, gentle and loving. But full of authority and power which immediately stopped the two male that were scowling and glaring at each other respectively.

When she stopped her roaring, it was answered by multiple howlings which sounded like they were obeying her.

"What was that for?" Gimli asked.

"I was just answering the call of the canines. Whom, Shippo had asked for aid to search for Aragorn and return him to us. Clearly because he was alive." The last part was directed to her lover who had the decency to look ashamed and bowed his head slightly at Shippo who huffed away to his mother.

XXXXX

A few more days til they reached Helm's Deep and only those that were present knew about Aragorn's well being. Mainly Shippo and Kagome.

They knew he would arrive tomorrow afternoon and they went off to help out for the coming war.

**~Time skip: The Battle~**

Kagome found it annoying and it was grating on her nerves waiting for the moment to strike. She was with her fellowship, side by side with her son and lover. The dwarf was complaining at his disadvantage height and Aragorn was stifling laughter.

"The anxiousness is killing me!" She hissed.

A soft grip on her hand made her relax. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Legolas said which earned a puff from her.

"Oh pshtttt Legolas, I'm the strongest being in this world in flesh! You! Will be needing MY protection." She snickered.

Then, accidentally, one of the archers, an old man, let loose an arrow and took out an orc. The cries of anger were heard from their enemies as they charged for battle.

"So the time has come." Almost immediately the arrows were let loose.

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry for the late update. I was well busy and out of ideas for a loooooong while so yeah... hehe gomene . **

**Ja review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a sequel of Strings of Destiny. It was a twillight and inuyasha crossover. If you like the crossover, go ahead and read it! Til then, Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do NOT own Inuyasha or LOTR**

**Chapter 17**

Gimli and Legolas took off to their competition of orc killing while Shippo headed for the orcs at the bridge while Kagome stayed at the wall with the archers, beside Haldir.

"Aren't you going to be with your prince?" his husky voice came.

She grinned at him and raised her good arm in the sky. The men watched in awe as a pink light shone from her hand and formed a bow from her raised arm. She gave them a wink before pulling on her bow and unleashed it.

They watched, jaws slacken as thousands of arrows were let loose from the sky after Kagome released the string from her bow. It was deadly accurate as each arrow took out an orc, successfully clearing out the first wave of orcs.

Morale was boosted as they watched their new comrades slaying the enemies effortlessly.

Shippo was grinning as he swiped head after head, easily killing the huge number of orcs. Though, despite his interest in showing of his prowess, he howled loudly to which only Kagome and the canines would understand.

Kagome grinned at her son's howl and silently nodded her head.

"Now would be a good time to help Touga! **Come forth to the world of living! Inu no Taisho!**" blue light blinded both parties, enemies and not. When they're eyes recovered, there stood in all glory was a man who stood at seven foot tall.

His silver hair was in high ponytail and armor unlike the creatures of middle earth ever seen was adorned on his person. Three swords hanged loosely on his person. Tessaiga on his right, Tenseiga on his left and Sō'unga strapped on his back. A familiar crescent moon on his forehead much like Kagome's but without the teardrop.

He grinned slightly as his eyes fell on Kagome. **"We meet again child. So… the battle has begun."** His deep masculine voice said. Kagome nodded her head and jumped into the sky as she stood next to Touga in the air. Her attention was on the trolls that advanced towards the gate and narrowed her eyes. She once more raised her good arm in the air and chanted,

**"Rukhs here my plea, tarnish all djinns, send aid to me!" **Touga watch with interest as thousands of bird like spirits surrounded Kagome's body and smirked softly as he felt the power rising in her.

Kagome closed her eyes as she allowed the spirits to be one with her. And with a flash, the blinding light died down. When all attention was on her, she snapped her eyes open and the smoke surrounding her disappeared.

She no longer wore her previous outfit. This time around she adorned a golden armor that hugged her figure appreciatively. The armor around her bosom was swirled up her shoulder where it spiked dangerously. The armor covered her body all the way to her fingertips in a claw-like braces.

Instead of wearing a helm, her hair was adorned with a pair of silver horns that glinted dangerously under the moonlight. In her hand, she grasped tightly her newest weapon. A double edged sword of both her previous weapon joined together.

She grinned dangerously before raising her sword up in the sky.

**"Strike fear in their hearts! Purify your enemies****! Seinaru ****Denkō****!(holy lightning)" **pink lightning crackled around her dangerously and Touga jumped a few meters away for safety when he felt the tinge of a miko's power rising in Kagome.

He watched as the dark clouds above her split away when a golden lightning struck down to her horns and flew to her sword. A maniac smile graced her lips. She pointed her sword to the trolls and howled,  
"**Utsu! Seinaru**** Denkō!(shoot! Holy lightning!)"**

The now purple lightning shot through all the orcs in its way and traveled dangerously fast towards its target, successfully killing all enemies of its master. Leaving charred carcasses in its wake. As it struck the nearest troll, the creature howled in pain and flung its arm in the air where the lightning released itself from all eight of its fingers and traveled towards the other trolls, ripping its insides before exploding into pink dusts.

Shippo howled in excitement which was answered by Kagome and Touga. And soon, the orcs realized they were no match for this battle. Touga jumped from his position after smiling at Kagome and swiped his enemies with his claws.

He joined Shippo who was enjoying being surrounded by hundreds of orcs. "Hey old man! Glad you could join us!" he grinned after burning another orc with his foxfire.

"You have your mother to thank. **Kaze no Kizu!" **a large silver attack escaped Tessaiga, clearing hundreds of orcs successfully.

"Whoaaaa! Your Kaze no Kizu is wayyyy stronger than Inu-baka when he was alive." Shippo said.

Touga could only chuckle as he answered. "I am afterall the master of this sword and his father. What are these creatures anyway?" he asked.

"Some undead wannabe's I think?" Shippo wasn't really sure but he'll just go with his guts.

"Undead you say?" A mischievous grin swept across his face, leaving Shippo to ponder while effortlessly slaying more orcs.

Touga reached back and grasped his sword… Sō'unga…

When contact was made, Touga felt his sword pulse to life. His eyes darted to Kagome for a moment because he knew she could feel the power of his hell sword's evil coming to life.

Their eyes connected for a moment and a silent messaged was conveyed to her.

_Trust me._

She nodded her head and that was all he needed as he plunged Sō'unga into the ground and shook the earth beneath.

Legolas and Gimli were back to the tower with Kagome and Aragorn when they felt the earth rumble.

"What the blasphemy was that?!" came Boromir's panting voice.

**"With the blessing of the Rukhs! Protect my men, protect them all!"** pink and white light twisted and twirled around each other and shot to the sky from Kagome's sword. The light flew up light fireworks and dispersed into sparkling dusts and landed on each human and ally.

Everyone felt a sudden gush of power and the fatigue they felt and wounds from the battle, disappeared and they felt better and far stronger than they've ever felt in their life. But it didn't stop there. Each of them glowed pink.

"What the! Kagome! As much as I like you lass, I will not tolerate being turned PINK!" Gimli's angry howl was heard throughout the battle and chuckles escaped everyone's lips.

"Indeed Kagome, I do not favour the feminine colour." Came her lover's voice.

"Oh zip it you babies! I mean seriously, do you wanna die when Touga raises the dead? Coz the effect it takes when he summons them are very, _very _dangerous. And only my miko barriers are able to save your ass" She warned. Immediately shutting them up.

"wait a moment Kaggy." Haldir's husky voice came.

She turned and raised an eyebrow at her brother figure. "What?"

A frown dawned on his face. "You mentioned, raising the dead?"

A sudden worry stricken expression worn on each of the fellowship's face as they laid their attention on their favourite woman.

She waved her hand dismissingly. "That's the power of his sword, Sō'unga which means Amassing Cloud Fang. Sō'unga is actually a sword of death or hell. The total opposite of Tenseiga, the sword of life and heaven. Sō'unga is unlike his other two swords that were created from his fang. It actually contains spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of hell.

If held by a human, Sō'unga takes control of them. and if held by a youkai, it will persuade them to do its bidding. However if the youkai is strong enough they can overpower Sō'unga with their own will and control the sword on their own. Touga happens to be the only known youkai to be able to do so."

By the time she finished her explanations their worried looks darkened and deepened. Kagome of course saw this and smiled at them.

"If anything happens, I will handle it. That's why I placed the barrier on each of you."

"But doesn't that drain your power." Haldir stated.

Kagome nodded. "Of course but right now I'm not using my powers. I'm borrowing the power of the spirits." She smiled for a last time before a screeching roar erupted and the earth where Touga plunged Sō'unga in split into half.

From their point of view, the fellowship could see creatures coming out from the depths of hell to the world of living and all gathered before Touga. The orcs had stopped their advancement in fear.

**_What is it you wish of us masssster…._**

The largest oni asked. That was the time when Kagome decided to teleport herself next to Touga who raised an eyebrow at her arrival.

_Let me handle this Touga._

The Inu no Taisho nodded his head. **"My heir will instruct you." **Was all he said as he stepped back by a step and allowed Kagome to grab its attention.

**_What is it you wish for us mistressss…_**

"How have you died fellow youkai's?" she asked

A weird question the undead oni asked but answered anyways

**_We were doomed for hell for being controlled by the bastard Onigumo and once more by Naraku. He took our soul and sent us to hell after we did his bidding._**

A sorrowful whine was heard from the other undead youkai's.

Kagome nodded her head before pointing to the orcs. "Help me win this war. And I promise you your soul's freedom to be reborn."

**_How can you promise us such an impossible deed?_** A hopeful look across their face.

Kagome reached out and an orb of pink purifying powers swirled in her hand. "I am the Shikon Miko and I can set your damned soul free. I can see your souls are not evil. You were controlled. Help me and I will help you. I give you my word as the Shikon Miko."

Astonished looks crossed each oftheir faces and they got to one knee before howling in delight. Officially sealing the vow.

And much to the horror of the orcs, the oni's and youkai's of different species turned their hatred and pain towards them.

Kagome, Touga and Shippo grinned to each other before hopping off towards the castle.

The people of Rohan watched in awe as the battle took a turn for victory on their side.

"People of Rohan!" Kagome's voice boomed across the castle and was heard even in the safe area where the women and children hid for safety. Everyone paid attention at the sound of the familiar voice.

"You have nothing to fear tonight! For this battle has already been won by us! Evil has lost this battle tonight!" roars of victory were heard.

She let them have a few moments of victory before interrupting again. "BUT! Things has only just begun! This is but a small piece of what is to come! But fear not people of Rohan! Good will always win! Light will always overpower darkness! Let us worry tomorrow! But tonight, we feast like the victors we are!"

She raised her sword up and once more, cheers erupted from the soldiers. Tonight they have won this battle. Tomorrow, is another problem to face. she grinned at her fellowship and walked towards her well earned victory.

**A/N: Heya guys! Sorry for the late update. I was well busy and out of ideas for a loooooong while so yeah... hehe gomene .**

**I'm kinda out of motivation lol... **

**Ja review please!**


End file.
